William Joseph Cobra and the Ghost
by FluffyFriz
Summary: A fic taking place in a reverse AU, where Billy Joe Cobra is 14, Spencer Wright had died in his mid-20s. Follows the story of how the two of them meet. Based on a Tumblr post I made that had a lot of response. I will update this quite a bit, so stay tuned!
1. The Beginning

"William Joseph Cobra, for the last time it is time for you to get to school", The mother called out to her son.

Downstairs, a sleepy teenager was trying to get a few more Zs in before he would have to start his day. Don't get him wrong, he was excited as anything to begin his first day of high school, but Billy Joe Cobra would claim that sleep came as a first before anything else, no matter how exciting. He groaned as he turned a bit in his new bed. You see, the Cobra family, though only consisting of Billy and his mother, had now moved into a new home but a few weeks earlier. The house of renowned Director, as well as distant cousin to the Cobra's, Spencer Wright, who had passed away but a month ago, had now belonged to the pair in a strange twist of fate. And what a house! It couldn't even really be called a house, really, but a MANSION rather.

Where were we? Ah, the very sleepy Billy had now finally risen for the day, already in what he would be wearing for the day(he had fallen asleep in his day clothes from yesterday, and he didn't really feel like changing). He stretched his long, gangly limbs of the sleep that still remained as he walked over to the mirror. It was decorated with zombies that reminded Billy of how much of a zombie-buff his cousin was, and how he was really just a huge nerd at heart. Billy put some of his gel into his black bedhead, and when he felt that his hair was just right, he gestured a reassuring finger click at his reflection, a small "nicceee" under his breath. He grabbed his bag that was all packed with new school supplies for the year, slinging it over one arm lazily. He sort of hoped that he could bring his baby with him to school; his guitar, but he left it behind in it's normal position, albeit with some reluctance.

He took the elevator to the living room(how cool, an ELEVATOR. He had his own elevator) and walked into the kitchen. He was greeted by a slightly annoyed mother Cobra, who waited a bit to long for her son to arrive for breakfast. It was a bit cold by now, but Billy never minded that sort of small detail. She smiled when he had sat down though, feeling proud of her little man growing up so quickly.

"Thanks mom," Billy said, a mouth full of toast, "Breakfast is great."

She sat down across from her son at the table, smiling a smile that only moms could muster, "I'm glad," she replied, "Are you all ready for school, William?"

Billy drank some orange juice, and shook his head so as to not speak with his mouth full. "That's good," she replied, "You have to go soon though, or you're going to miss the bus."

Billy stacked the empty glass onto the plate, and went to the sink to put them away, "I won't," he replied, as he went to go to the door. He turned the handle, "Bye," he called to his mom.

"Have a good day," she said back to him with a wave.

"I will!"

And he shut the door behind him.

* * *

The boy had been staying there for a while with his mother, he had noticed. His once clean and quite empty room was now filled with the boy's belongings, whether it be in the form of still full boxes, or the belongings he had unpacked, it definitely wasn't just his room anymore. He had realized that he now had a room mate, and that that room mate had no idea he was even there. Subtle hints had gone on for weeks now; things like slightly moving objects, or even poking the kid never did anything. He was always...just sorta clueless, he had noticed. Or maybe I'm just not trying to get him to notice me, the entity thought to himself.

It was true, all of those movies he had filmed of ghosts, and spirits and their many hauntings may have prevented him from revealing himself too quickly in fear of scaring everyone off, but he thought it had been just too long without any human contact at all. A whole month of trying to talk with no one hearing him, just listening to other people's conversations, it was killing him. Or rather...maybe there was a better way of saying that? Alright, it was eating at him, there, that's better.

Anyway, Spencer Wright was getting real tired of being a ghost, the magic behind it was seemingly gone within the first couple of days. Heck, he had been a social person; maybe not the most social person ever, but hey, he had some people to talk with. This was just ridiculous It would only be time that he would go crazy, and this was something he had learned, from movie experience, was never good for spirits such as himself.

He decided that staying invisible to the world while he was still stuck on it was not an option; he had to find someone to talk to, and quick. He would try something that he had seen done in the movies, the rumors and theories on how ghosts could be made visible to people. Hey, just existing was proof enough that ghosts were very much a real thing, wasn't it? Not all of those stories could be all that wrong, could they?

Spencer had decided his first task would be getting Billy to see him; the kid was now living with him wasn't he? He had the privilege no, the RIGHT to know that he had someone else in his room this whole time. And if Billy didn't react in too well of a manner, well, Spencer would just have to come up with something else.


	2. First Day of School

It wasn't too hard for Spencer to catch up to the little doofus on his way to school. Billy was a tall kid, and because of this, he tended to stick out from the others his age and even many of the adults on the street. Spencer decided that he would go on to just follow him around for the day, maybe start out kinda slow as he gets progressively more comfortable with him. He floated alongside Billy's bike, having no trouble at all with keeping up. Spencer couldn't complain about the whole 'floaty ghost' thing; flying is a dream almost everyone has and this was the next best thing.

Billy got to school a bit early, Spencer noticed, when he had seen just how empty the hallways were. It was to be expected though, Spencer thought, as a freshman to a new school Spencer would imagine that Billy would want to get a bit comfy before it's packed with people. Billy already had his classes assigned to him and everything, and as he passed down the halls Spencer noticed him note the room numbers to tell which ones were his.

Billy arrived at his assigned locker, one beside that of his friend Kleet as well as one of the more popular kids at the school, Shinella. Spencer didn't like the looks of that part. Billy had made friends with two kids that were a year older than him; Kleet and Lolo. They were a bit of the outcast-type, but Spencer thought they were really nice kids for Billy to be around. The two kids that Spencer couldn't stand really, were Rajeev and Shinella; two of the most rich kids and as well most popular at Beverley High, the both of them were brother and sister. Even Billy, who was new to the school, knew about the two of them. And from what he had heard of them...let's just say they didn't seem to be the nicest of people. Billy intended on staying far away from their type, maybe to just lay low for his high school years even. He wasn't one to be well, 'out there'.

Kleet had shown up not long after Billy had temporarily put most of his books away. It made the kid feel a little less alone when he seen him, and he couldn't help but let out a metal-covered grin. They talked for a while, Spencer just sort of hanging back and trying not to overhear too much. It was mostly just questions what he did hear, Billy asking his older friend about things he wasn't sure of in the new setting. It went on like that for a while, until Lolo came by as well. She gave Billy a sweater filled hug that lasted a little too long; just enough to make it awkward. Spencer's eyebrow raised at that.

It was just the three of them now, as the hallway seemed to fill up quickly now. When Lolo had pointed out the time, it was already time for Billy's first class; English. He didn't share that class with either of them, so he was solo (but not really) as he headed down the English wing. He brought his backpack with him, Spence noted, with all the supplies he would need for the class. He knew exactly where it was and everything, and took a random seat near the back of the class.

Spencer sat down in the desk next to him, all until someone else sat in the same spot, completely unaware he was there. Floating, Spencer thought to himself with a frown and a feeling of being somehow violated, floating would be a better alternative. Sure enough, he hung above his cousin as the room slowly filled with freshman students, all waiting for the new teacher to begin. Ah, how it took him back to his time in high school...never liked it if Spencer were to be completely honest.

Most of that class was a borefest of it's own. Spencer had to stop himself from falling asleep right there; after all he had a mission to accomplish here (although he wasn't quite sure what exactly that mission entailed). The only interesting thing Spencer found was that the teacher had asked the students to write about their break. He watched as Billy wrote about moving into his house, and how he was making new friends and all, and it reminded him that he had to tell this kid he was here all over again. The class didn't last much longer after everyone had finished that small exercise, and soon enough Billy was off into the hallways again.

He had to get some things out of his locker for his next period, and surely enough that's exactly where he went. Off to the side of the hall, he had noticed Lolo nearby talking to one of her friends, and she had waved back albeit a bit too enthusiastically. Like an over-excited parent, Spencer noted with a grin, she is in love with this kid. Billy just waved back, a bit sheepishly, as he continued to walk and-

CRASH.

"See, that's why you should watch where you're going," Spencer spoke to the kid, now cringing. He must have accidentally bumped into somebody. He was trying to recover himself from the shock of it all, when he had noticed somebody looking at him that was a bit more than just unhappy.

"Watch where you're going," he heard the loud voice call, sounding a bit winded. He tried to help the other person he must have accidentally floored as well, but they knocked away his hand.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"You better be!" Wait a second... Spencer recognized that girl. Apparently, Billy had guessed by the clothing who it was as well.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" And surely enough, none other than Rajeev had shown up at that time; his sister on the floor without any explanation besides _that kid_ knocking her down. Billy got up as quickly as possible, the large brother of Shinella looking less than happy as he stared right at him. He had just realized how badly this really looked.

The kid stood a good couple of inches above even that of Billy's tall statue, but it might as well had been a foot. A scene suddenly broke out around them, everyone was stopped to look at what exactly would happen.

"Oh no," Spencer whispered under his breath. He had seen this before.

"Are you trying to pick a fight," Rajeev asked lowly, glare terrifying every reach of Billy's being. He held up his hands in defense.

"N-No, it was an accident-"

WHAM.

There was the punch. The kid landed back onto the floor, confused and afraid.

"NOBODY touches my sister," came the call. It was so quick, Billy wanted to run for it right then. Spencer watched in horror as he stepped towards his now injured cousin, going in for another blow. This is bad, Spencer repeated to himself, as he watched the event fold out. Rajeev went back for another hit, his arm yanking at the hem of Billy's shirt, his eyes locked on Billy's one open eye.

"For anybody else that wants to try something," Rajeev called out to the crowding students. His arm went back with such force, and yet, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. Billy cringed, waiting for the next hit and trying at pulling back from the hand.

But it never came.

Billy opened his one good eye, only to see Rajeev's fist, stopped right in front of his face, as if some force prevented him from going further. If that wasn't strange enough a scene, suddenly, the large boy seemed to now be pulled around like a ragdoll, screaming with a sense of confusion. It was like some invisible force was suddenly attacking him.

Billy, not one to see this as a disadvantage but the opposite, took the opportunity to run at that moment, and as quickly as possible. He headed to the only place he felt like he could go, feeling unwanted tears as he was just beginning to really _feel _his injury.

One place that Billy knew the location of, discluding his classes, was the bathroom. He ran into the stall as quickly as he could, putting down the seat, and sitting on top of the closed toilet. He pulls his feet up into a fetal position, his legs in a hug as to avoid his legs being visible from the bottom of the stall. It's then that he feels that it is time for him to cry.

Not long after, Spencer comes right in after, using the door rather than floating through. He forgets the fact that Billy is alone in here though, and this startles the boy when he hears the door creak.

"H-hello," the boy calls out. Almost to someone, Spencer thinks to himself...that's strange, it was empty, except for Billy and...him. Spencer is feeling pretty dumb right about now, reminding himself that if he's going to get used to this new ghost thing, he will have to make it appear that he isn't there to others, and that means no more using doors like a regular person would. When Billy doesn't hear a response, he places his head back into his lap. Spencer feels a bit awkward just waiting outside of the stall, especially when he knows the guy is crying from the small sounds he's making. Nonetheless, he respects his privacy for a while, until he actually hears something he thinks is words.

"Is there anybody there," Billy asks. Spencer wants so badly to say yes. "Look, I know whatever happened back there wasn't exactly...normal. People don't just ...if there really is someone, I just wanted to say thanks..." He knows that I was there, thought Spencer, I'm beginning to think this kid isn't too dense after all.

Spencer decidedly phases through the stall, disregarding all privacy. He looks at the kid, black eye and all, and feels really bad that he can't do anything. "Who am I kidding," Billy whines to himself, "I must be going crazy or something..."

"No you're not," Spencer practically yells, but to no avail, "I _am _here, I'm right here for you, dude!" Billy, however, is unresponsive. It's to be expected really, Spencer thinks to himself, calming down. "Alright, that's it," said Spencer, "I have to do something!" Spencer decides right then and there that he will have to make himself visible to the kid if he's ever going to survive high school life.

Spencer sort of freaks out, looking through any of his things he has on him. Of course he doesn't have anything on him, but...

Spencer comes up with an idea. Without much thought, Spencer sort of just reaches out and...

"Wha-", Spencer grabs a hold of Billy's hood, flicking it over head and over his eyes. Billy freaks out for a second, and with the speed of a bullet, Spencer grabs Billy's backpack and then escapes under the bottom of the door.

He must have something in here I can use, Spencer thinks, going through his bag. The ghost then finds something he had never expected to find; he finds in his cousin's possession _his_ old camera. The one he used when he first started filming. Sudden realization hits him when he thinks to an old ghost movie he had watched; ghosts can sometimes be seen when someone holds one of their belongings.

Spencer wastes no time at all, he carries his backpack and places it back to where it was next to Billy, camera missing from it's confines. Billy pulls down his hood just in time to see the camera he had in his backpack, now mysteriously on his lap.

"That's strange," Billy says to himself, looking over the device, "I could have sworn this wasn't here a second ago." He looks around the stall, not seeing anything, but feeling something new all around him, as if there's a new force creeping up on him.

After a second, he places the handhold around his wrist, turning on the camera and looking around through the lens. It's about a minute when he puts the thing down, but only to an unexpected sight.

In front of him, floating in the air, is unmistakably, the ghost of his dead cousin Spencer Wright.


	3. Spencer the Specter

It was a miracle that nobody else had been around to hear when Billy screamed at the top of his lungs. Ghosts...let's just say they weren't exactly Billy's thing. He had lost his balance to the sight of Spencer, landing with a thud onto the floor. He backed as far into the space between the stall wall and the toilet as he could, his thin structure allowing him to go further than Spencer imagined possible; for a person that had bones at least. He was covering his eyes and trembling, as he tried to repeat to himself that there _wasn't really his dead cousin in front of him _and _he's really just imagining all of this right now_

I guess he can see me now, Spencer thought to himself. He let out a sigh at Billy's reaction, it being almost exactly how he imagined a person would react. Billy was a bit of a wimp with scary movies, if Spencer recalled correctly.

"Hey, hey," Spencer tried to say over his little freak out, "it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you! It's just me, Spencer! Remember?"Billy looked up from his spot for a second at the specter, eyes wide and still afraid.

"Y-yeah," Billy spoke, trembling, "th-that's sort of what I was afraid of."

Spencer just looked at him a bit awkwardly as his feet touched the ground. He felt a bit strange being in a bathroom stall with his cousin, even if chances were he was invisible to everyone else at the moment(on the off chance someone else was in the bathroom).

He had trouble looking at him with his hurt eye so apparent. Overall, Billy seemed to have calmed down, and was more confused instead of afraid now. He kept staring at Spencer, and if he were to be honest, he actually felt self conscious of his appearance for some reason.

"What," Spencer asked, a little bit annoyed, "why are you looking at me like that? I'm a ghost; still dead, alright?"

"N-No," Billy stammered for a second,"it's just that I was expecting you to start chasing me around or something, trying to scare me...I don't know really!"

Spencer sort of just laughed at the kid. He was still scared, and that was to expected, but much less than expectation called for, and with quicker recovery.

"I could chase you around", Spencer replied playfully, "If that would make this easier for you."

Billy shook his hands rapidly, "N-No-No," he practically cried, his face turning red, "that's alright, really!" For some reason it felt as if the kid was taking the situation more seriously than that of his laid back cousin. An awkward silence fell again, as the still curled up Billy continued to stare at his cousin's ghost with curiosity.

"That looks like it really hurts," Spencer replied finally, pointing out the kid's black eye. He didn't respond, but it was clear that he heard what Spencer had said by his change of expression. "Do you mind if I take a look," Spencer asked, going a bit closer. Billy cringed a bit at the ghost's movement, but he was unable to run away or anything; not that he really had the urge to try to outrun a ghost anytime soon. In the end, Spencer was able to get close enough to the kid without him moving or anything. He was able to really get a good look at the injury when he was close enough, and Billy was able to see Spencer's ghostiness up close too. When Spencer began raising a transparent hand towards his face, Billy's eyes went wide. He felt something cold and sticky touch his eye for a second that definitely felt off. Just what exactly was going on?

As Spencer took his hand back, he had noticed a bright blue trail get left behind and remained on the kid's face. He sorta frowned at that, until he had noticed something else had happened soon after.

"W-what was that," Billy asked, completely shocked. The black eye he had had a second ago was gone. Without a single trace. "It doesn't...hurt anymore." Spencer took back his hand and smiled. Didn't imagine that would ever happen, but hey, he wasn't one to argue.

"Nothing," Spencer replied, "You're going to be just fine."

The silence was back, as Billy just sort of sat there, touching where the injury had once been in some confusion. It lasted for a little while.

"What happened," came the small voice finally. If he had to guess, Spencer would say that Billy was asking about the whole situation a few minutes ago.

Regardless, Spencer still asked, "What do you mean?" The kid finally moved out of his corner and stood up. Spencer floated back to give him some space, mostly out of the quickness of his sudden actions. A second ago it had seemed to him like he was beyond able to move.

"I think you know," Billy replied, "back in the hallway, that was you...wasn't it?" Spencer looked away, unable to answer. He wasn't sure if the kid was angry and he couldn't really read his tone. He finally made eye contact though, when he realized it probably took a lot of bravery for the kid to talk to him as he was one of his biggest fears.

"Yeah," Spencer replied, ready to just leave and have nothing to do with the kid ever again. He looked away again. Here it comes, he thought to himself, now he'll want nothing to do with me anymore.

Wait a second...why did he suddenly feel something warm...that was strangely...familiar.

To his surprise, he was now in a hug he never expected to receive. Spencer's eyes widened as he heard a sniff sound from the boy that was wrapped around him.

"Thank you," Billy said quietly, his face in the sweater of Spencer muffling his words, "I-I was so scared...an-and you saved me...thank you so much..." Billy didn't really care how strange it felt hugging the phantom, he was just so sad and happy at the same time. Spencer's face softened at the whole event; although he felt a bit awkward receiving a hug at this moment, it was the first contact he had had with someone and he had to admit it felt good.

"Yeah, yeah, you big dork," Spencer said, rustling the kid's hair. When Billy had pulled away, he sort of just smiled with that braces filled smile of his, tears still in his eyes, and hair now sticking up in all different directions. Spencer laughed when he noticed all of the blue goo that now stuck to Billy from hugging Spencer, and how truly ridiculous he looked right at that moment.

The bell had tolled not but a few seconds after, signalling the beginning of the next period of classes was about to start. Billy gasped, as he looked at the time.

"Oh man," Billy exclaimed, "That was period two, I'm gonna be late! Oh jeez, and on the first day, too!" He completely disregarded the ghost in front of him, and hurried to grab his backpack. He placed the camcorder back in, but had noticed in the second he did that Spencer was no longer around. He looked all over, "Spencer," he called out, looking around. He thought for a moment, before putting the camcorder back into his grasp. Sure enough, his cousin was back in his sights again. "Spence, I don't get it-"

"Dude, the only way you're able to see me is if you have something of mine with you," Spencer interrupted quickly, "Like my camera you got there."

"O-Oh, alright," Billy replied with some confusion, "But...I can't just hold onto this camcorder all day long, I mean...-"

"-No problem, I have an idea," said Spencer, suddenly taking Billy's bag from him again, "and don't you dare say that you don't want me around, because I'm sticking by whether you want me to or not!" Billy smiled at that lightly, looking at his cousin fumble through his stuff.

"Alright," Billy replied, "What's your idea?"

"Do you have anything else that's mine with you," Spencer asked, continuing his efforts.

Billy just shrugged, "I don't know," he replied quickly, feeling the need to hurry for his class, "I don't think so."

At that time, Spencer had come up with an idea. He took the camera from Billy, which startled him as he was no longer able to see Spencer for a moment, and he quickly tore off the handhold. He grabbed hold of Billy's wrist, putting the now bracelet-shaped hold around the boy's thin wrist.

"There we go," Spencer replied, feeling a bit proud of his work, "It'll have to do for now. Now, you have to get to class."

Billy grabbed the camera and placed it back into the bag. "That's all good," Billy replied quietly, "But how am I going to get there in time? It's all the way on the other side of the school, and we only have about...two minutes now!"

"Just leave that to me," Spencer replied with a mischievous grin, "I have an idea. Now, do you have everything you need?" Billy shook his head, albeit reluctantly, as he didn't know what Spencer's idea entailed. "Alright, good," Spencer replied, suddenly scooping up the boy bridal style, "Now, hold on! This is going to be bumpy!"


	4. Period 2

Billy had very little time to think, as it was only in seconds that he was reaching speeds unfathomable, pulled along by the crazy spirit of his deceased cousin. He held on tightly, or rather for dear life, as he was pulled down the hallway and literally off of the ground. Billy knew that Spencer would be stronger as a ghost than a normal human from the whole Rajeev situation earlier, but this was ridiculous. Almost too strong, it was sorta scary. If he wasn't so terrified of the fact that his feet were no longer touching the ground, Billy might have actually been glad that he was going to be there on time. It was the reality of the situation, however, that was victorious in bringing a large frown and heartbeat so quick to befall the boy. Billy wasn't the greatest when it came to heights either, and as you could imaging: that wasn't exactly helping.

It was a good thing that there was barely anyone in the hallways really, and the ones that were in the halls didn't get a chance to really witness Billy as he floated on by himself seemingly. They were going too fast for any of that.

"This...T-This is insane," Billy called through hyperventilated breaths to a widely grinning Spencer Wright.

"It's alright, I won't drop you," Spencer reassured.

They were nearing Billy's next class; a tech course, Spencer familiar with the number of the room mainly because it was the one class he had sneaked a peak at and actually found interest in. The reason? Well, you could say it was because the course enlisted that of filming and media; two things Spencer had become very familiar with as a famous director.

It was a startle when the class seen a wide-eyed, scrawny, wind-blown William Joseph Cobra magically pop up in a sudden gust of wind into the classroom; fear and excitement sprawled out onto his face, just as the bell tolled but a few seconds later.

"You alright, dude?" Spencer asked, gripping onto the kid, acting as the only thing holding him up in actuality, "You're not going to- like- barf, right? You all good"? Billy stayed that same way for a while, which made Spencer worry he might have broken the poor thing. In the end, Billy had shook his head though, and a wave of reassurance hit Spencer.

"Yeah," Billy squeaked, taking a step forward, "I-I'm going to be alright...I think. Thanks." Spencer watched as he took a shaky step on his own and let go of the boy, instead floating up next to him.

"Okay, good," the spirit replied, "now go take a seat before the teacher gets mad at you or something."

Wavering slightly, Billy headed to one of the limited empty desks that was at the back of the room, sighing as he tried to compose himself. His hair was completely blown back in an irreversible position, but strangely enough that wind-blown look actually looked better than what he had had earlier. He wiped some of the goo off that was still on his hoodie from Spencer's hold on him; making note that he would have to get the ghost to control that better if he wanted to avoid being covered completely by the end of the day. He smiled awkwardly at a few chance glances that he had received one person that sat to his left seemed to have the biggest problem with that, not stopping her staring and it was beginning to make him feel a bit self-conscious. It made him feel like he might have some breakfast still on his face from the morning or something, or that maybe his shirt had been on backwards all day.

"Good evening clath," the voice came from the front of the room. In Billy's stupor he had not noticed someone up there until then, "My name ith Mither Ponthi, and I will be your teacher thith themethter." The man was a strange sight to the two boys. He had long, brown hair that tied back into a hippie-like styled ponytail. He wore a very casual looking dress shirt with a tie that was done up unprofessionally and loosely. He seemed to have a certain feel to him that made him out to be and calm and kind person though, so Billy wasn't all to worried when he thought back to his entrance into the class.

As it turned out, most of the class was just boring first day procedures: It consisted mainly of exercises to help everyone get to know one another. Spencer was absolutely eating it all up, loving the idea of the sort of class being around. Billy found that he had a wide grin on his transparent face most of the time even, and that it didn't really leave. Films were his love, Billy thought to himself, it only made sense.

One thing that remained unsettling to Billy, however, was an eerie feeling of being watched, and he always would look and see that he was in fact feeling that way for a reason.

That same girl kept staring, no, _glaring_ at him.

He had heard her name with the attendance call...what was it again...

"What's bothering you, dudesky?" Aaand...Spencer was blocking his line of sight. Billy could still see the girl's sight on him through the transparency that was his ghost cousin, but it was much harder to, one could argue. He realized he must've been looking at her quite a bit as well.

He looked at his ghost pal with a frown, "It's that girl," he stated, "She keeps...looking at me all weird..." Spencer looked in the direction that Billy had his sights on and to the same girl. "Jeez, what was her name," Billy invoiced while the pair looked towards her, "It wasn't a weird name or anything, I just have a bad memory when it comes to names."

"Wasn't it Maddy or something," Spencer asked, "I think it was Madison."

Billy smiled, "Yeah! Yeah, you're right, "Billy replied, "Madison Xavier. I think I might have seen her by the Wi-Fry a few times."

Spencer had that grin on his face again, "The Wi-Fry?" he asked, "Dude, that place is sweet! You go around there?"

Billy just laughed, "Yeah," he replied, "all the time. Who would've thought renowned director Spencer Wright would grace the place with his almighty presence."

Spencer just rolled his eyes, "Why don't we just get back on track here," he stated, unamused, "You know...back to the fact that Maddy X still hasn't taken her eyes off you for one part of this conversation. Seriously, did you break the poor girl's heart or something, you little lady killer?"

Billy just chuckled at that, "W-What," he asked, blushing, "are you kidding? I haven't even talked to her, nonetheless been in a-a-,"

"-Relationship," Spencer asked in a high voice, eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, that."

"Alright, clath," Mr. Ponzi suddenly called out, "The bell will ring thoon, so I will be dithmithing you guyth early. Have a great firth day of thcool everyone." Billy got up from his seat, grabbing with him all of his books. He grabbed his backpack that he had hung onto the back of the chair, slinged it onto his shoulder and- "Mr. Cobra, ith it?" Suddenly, the teacher had called out to Billy. Billy knew what to do in this situation, walking up to the Mr. Ponzi's desk as the rest of the students poured out into the hallway.

"What's this about, kid," Spencer asked, following behind him.

"No idea," Billy whispered, just loud enough for his cousin to hear.

Frankly, he was a bit nervous that the classroom was empty and that he was having a 'talk to the teacher alone' thing on his first day, but remembering that Mr. Ponzi had no vibes in the mean teacher department made Billy feel at peace just a little bit more.

"Tho," Mr. Ponzi began, "it hath come to my attention that there had been a fight that happened in the hallth earlier today." Uh oh. Billy felt his heart speed up. Trouble. I am in trouble, Billy thought to himself frantic on the inside.

"This ain't sounding too good, kid," Spencer uttered, and he must've been reading Billy's mind or something.

Billy waited for it, for all of it.

The yelling,

the disciplinary action,

anything bad, really.

What he didn't expect, was what happened. A hug? Why was he suddenly being hugged?

"High thcool ith a hard time for everyone," Ponzi stated, "If you ever need any help, juth tell me. I'll be here you or for any thudent, even if juth to talk to." Billy had felt a lot better when he knew he wasn't in trouble. Still, he felt a little awkward being hugged by a teacher on his first day, and that it was just awkward in general.

"Uh, t-thanks, sir," Billy stuttered, looking at Spencer's expression of surprise from over Ponzi's head.

Mr. Ponzi, the big softie, let go of the kid that was taller than he was and smiled a kind smile, "Hang in there, buddy," he patted Billy on the back roughly, like a proud father might, "It geth better, I can promith you that." Spencer floated beside the teacher.

"This dudeman's not bad," he replied, "and he's right, kid."

Billy grinned at his cousin, "Yeah, you're right," he sorta said to both Spencer and Mr. Ponzi, "thanks sir." The boy and his ghost walked out of the class together, Mr. Ponzi wishing Billy a good first day.


	5. Cafeteria Conundrum

"How did you do it?"

Now, who could that be, Spencer thought to himself. The pair turned around. Sure enough, Maddy was right there, outside the class, seemingly waiting for Billy to leave the room. Billy actually jumped at seeing her suddenly there, and caught off guard he let out a small yelp. He rubbed at the back of his head,

"D-do what?" he asked.

"I don't like this girl," Spencer frowned, floating behind Madison to emphasize his point.

"You know what," she replied rather darkly. Billy looked towards Spencer for some sort of insight on what he should say, but the spirit just shrugged.

He looked back at Maddy, eyes closed knowingly, "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, trying to sound calm while a storm was actually threatening to start inside of him. Did she know about Spencer? What could she possibly be entailing?

"The hallway, you fool," she practically yelled, this causing Billy to shrink down to the smaller girl's tone, "I saw something. You did something. And that little something...well, I'm going to figure it out even if it's the last thing I do."

Maddy suddenly ran away down the hallway with that, leaving a shocked Billy and Spencer in her dust. The pair just looked at one another, not saying anything for a good couple minutes. After a while, Billy actually started walking though, even with an expression that was worried still on his face.

"That was something else," Spencer said, emphasis on 'that', "Do you think she knows I'm here?"

Billy continued his footing, "Nah," he replied, "I don't think so...at least not yet. We really have to talk about this though. I can't just have some girl following me around all the time." Billy fiddled with his class schedule, his hands shaking with the grip. He was still a bit shaken up from being practically screamed at.

"Ain't so bad," Spencer replied crossing his arms behind his head in a relaxed manor, "I had people follow me around all the time back in the day, dudes and ladies."

Billy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you were a director," he stated, "that's sorta what is supposed to happen, bro."

Spencer touched a finger to his mouth in thought, "Oh, right."

"Now, we're going to talk about," Billy gestured to Spencer's whole body, "...all of this. After school, alright? I sorta need to know exactly what I'm dealing with here."

Spencer nodded his head, "Understandable," he replied calmly, "so, what class of your's is next for the time being my dude?"

Billy handed the sheet to the ghost as he was fumbling through his locker, "No class," he replied, a bit muffled by the confines of his locker, "lunch time. And boy do I have a story for Kleet and Lolo!"

"You really think that's the best idea?" Spencer questioned, shifting uneasily, "I'm not exactly, well, supposed to be here anymore. Just look at how you reacted. Maybe it won't end up as well this time... they might freak out, is what I'm trying to get at."

Billy shrugged, "Well, alright," he replied, "you got me there. Maybe we should wait a little while. ...Just know that we will have to tell them eventually, alright? I can't just talk to the air around my friends, broghost. They'll think I'm major crazy. Besides, they're bros; I'm sure that they will believe me when I say that you mean them no harm." Finding his lunch, Billy shut his locker.

Spencer rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Aaaand again with the whole 'harm' talk. You don't have to be afraid of me or anything, I'm not going to hurt you! People should really change that image of ghosts or something."

Billy held up his hands in defense, "Hey, alright. Not here to hurt anyone, that's pretty cool," he grinned, "The question still stands though with why you are still here then. In your experience, why do ghosts stick around?" Spencer smiled at the question, happy to be asked about paranormal stuff and anything that involved his knowledge of his films.

"Now that...is an excellent question," he replied, grinning, "There's a whole mess of reasons and theories, not really one solid answer. As for me," he paused for a bit, really thinking about it, "Well, I actually don't have a clue." Billy frowned at that, instantly feeling bad.

"You really don't know why you were left here," he said really quietly.

Spencer felt really bad seeing the kid frowning like that, looking so hurt, "Hey, it's alright," he piped up, trying to make Billy stop frowning, "I'm not worried or anything, I still have time to figure that part out! Don't go feeling bad for me, I'm having a blast, actually." Billy smiled a bit sadly at that, but it made Spencer feel victorious that he was smiling again at all. "My biggest concern had been becoming angry or vengeful like the ghosts in the movies," Spencer suddenly blurted out.

Billy shook his head, "I could see how that would be a problem," he replied, shivering.

"Yeah, I'll tell you more about what I know later," Spencer replied, "Right now, you have to get to lunch. Tell your friends your okay and everything. I'll try to keep quiet to avoid any uneeded weirdness."

Billy sort of frowned, "Well... you could talk to me a little," he said sadly, "Just try to keep it on low brofile, that's all."

Billy walked into the lunchroom, turning uneasily to Spencer. Spencer, in return, gave the kid a reassuring thumbs up and a grin, his way of telling him that he would do fine. Billy turned back to the masses of tables with that, taking a deep breath. He walked into the chaos that was the crowded cafeteria, his small bag lunch in hand. He walked around, beginning to worry that he would never find any familiar faces. After a while, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Spencer. He in turn, pointed to a certain person who was waving towards them. It was Kleet. He was sitting with Lolo at one of the smaller tables off to the sidelines. Billy smiled and waved back, course set out for his friend's table and worry leaving. Lolo looked really surprised, Billy noticed.

"Billy," she asked loudly, "where have you been all day? What happened?" Billy looked for an answer but he found himself unable to respond. He was a little unclear on the reason why she was asking him this.

"She was in the hallway," he suddenly heard a voice whisper to him. Oh right, Billy thought to himself, the whole 'fight thing'.

"Lolo, it's cool," he reassured, "It looked much worse than it really was, trust me."

Kleet just sort of frowned and looked confused. He turned to Lolo, "I thought you said he had a black eye," he said to Lolo, gesturing to Billy. Billy sort of smiled awkwardly at Lolo.

"I was sure he did," Lolo sort of said to herself, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"T-totally," Billy sort of squeaked. She was too close for comfort, inspecting his face for any signs of what she thought had been severe bruising. He moved away from her, face turning red, "everything is mega normal," he replied. He wasn't exactly the greatest at lying to people.

Lolo looked back at Kleet and he sort of just shrugged, "man says he's fine," he replied.

"Well...alright then," Lolo concluded, "if you say so."

Spence sat down next to Billy at the table, smiling, "Good job, kid," he chimed.

"So, how was your first day?" Kleet asked, "Besides the whole 'got into a fight with the captain of the football team' thing?"

Billy just shrugged, opening his lunch, "It's certainly a change," he replied, showing a silver smile, "But I can't complain." He dove into the bag and took out the first thing he could get his hand around; it was a peanut butter sandwich. He was thanking his mom in his head at the moment. He really didn't have the heart to ask for money or the money itself to afford the expensive food the cafeteria of the school offered.

"That's great Billy," Lolo replied, sounding dazed, watching him with a half-lidded gaze and a grin. Spence sort of chuckled, noticing she seemed to have a crush on the little dork.

Most of lunchtime went on actually pretty normally, and frankly, a bit boring. Billy had snuck Spencer some of his lunch every once and a while; his mom tended to give him more than he could really eat, and he gladly ate it under the table after realizing he was actually hungry for the first time in weeks. The pair tried to avoid talking to one another the whole time in front of Lolo and Kleet, but occasionally they exchanged some choice glances during conversations.

It was all going really well until Spencer had noticed a certain girl who was staring in the general direction of the table again. It was different this time though, Spencer noticed, as her gaze seemed to be directed towards something else other than Billy. Rather than her signature scowl, Maddy X's face took on one of surprise and startle.

That can't be good.

Spencer poked Billy on the arm, and pointed to the direction of the girl. "Maddy X, four o clock", he whispered, although he really didn't need to, being unable to be heard or seen by anyone else. Billy noticed her too, staring right at them again. It was as if she wasn't looking at him this time though, and it actually worried him. She, instead, seemed to be looking at Spencer instead, rather than through him.

"Billy"? His friends noticed him staring towards the other table, sort of a blank expression on his face. His focus was back on Lolo and Kleet, as he looked back to them once more. "What's wrong?" Billy looked back at Spencer. He frowned. He had to act now, there could be danger if they didn't get away from here quickly. Maddy X was actually walking towards them now, a sadistic grin on her face. She knew, oh no, she _knew._ How did she know?

"Can I just tell them?" Billy asked, seemingly to the air. Lolo and Kleet thought he was having a moral dilemma of some sort.

"Tell us what?" Kleet asked. Spencer sort of felt at an impasse. They would understand, right? With Maddy X suddenly at large, the two of them would need all the help they could get. These guys were probably the best help they were going to get.

"Alright," he replied, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, Billy gestured his friends to get up as quickly as he could, looking around for an exit. He told them to follow, moving through the crowd as he noticed a disgruntled Maddy X behind him, suddenly losing sight of the group. They moved through the crowds of people, Kleet and Lolo tagging a long in confusion but determined to follow Billy as he asked.

They had ended up making it outside instead, hiding hiding behind an indent in the school wall. Maddy passed by the glass doors, looking if they were out there, but was unable to see them. With that, she was gone, back to searching through the crowds for them.

The group was now away from everyone else and in the outside area, empty of anyone else to overhear or have any chance glances.

"Alright, what's all of this about?" Lolo asked. It was clear to Billy and Spence that the two were confused, but were nonetheless supportive as they had followed him this far.

Billy sort of looked around, making sure that nobody was there, "Alright," he started, sitting down in the corner of the walls. He wasn't really sure where to start now that he had them. It had come to him though; it was a story he had remembered telling them. "Do you guys remember when I told you about that Christmas party I went to?" Lolo and Kleet shook their heads.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Spencer asked from his spot floating next to Lolo.

"Just let me finish", Billy whispered to the ghost. To the others, it seemed like he was just talking to himself. "So it was at my aunt's house," he said, continuing, "and all of the member's on my mom's side had shown up. Even one guy that we didn't think would ever stop by had shown up just five minutes late."

Kleet sort of brightened up, "Right," he replied, remembering, "that one cousin of your's that was in Tokyo or something, right?"

Billy nodded to that, "Yeah, that guy," he replied, smiling. "Well, he's actually more of my...distant cousin, but that doesn't matter. Anyway, that was the first time I actually met the guy, and I was only about nine at the time. He seemed to be one of those family members that the adults don't seem to really see as a good role model, but I actually thought he was pretty cool. I was actually told about him before; that he was really busy and working big jobs all of the time."

"What kind of big jobs?" Lolo asked.

Billy smiled, "Actually", he replied, "he was a big time-y director sort of guy. You see...my cousin was actually Spencer Wright."

Kleet and Lolo looked really surprised, letting out small gasps. "Spencer Wright was your cousin?!" Lolo asked.

"You mean _the _Spencer Wright?" asked Kleet, "As in famous movie guy, Spencer Wright?"

Billy shook his head, "Yeah, that's right," replied Billy, "Again, we're more of, well, distant cousins, but the point still stands. Anyway, you both remember how about a month ago...well, let's just say something not too great happened to the guy." There was a bit of silence, and Spencer wondered why. Until he remembered.

"Oh right," he said, "When I...got all ghosty." Nice save, he thought to himself.

"Well," Billy said, breaking the silence, "With no closer relatives to Spence, it turned out my mom and I got the Wright residence. All the belongings he left behind were without an owner any longer."

"So, you live in his old house now?" Lolo asked. The pair had never actually gotten a chance to see Billy's house, and took to just meeting up at the Wi-Fry every so often.

"Yeah," Billy replied, "And as it turns out stuff wasn't all Spence left behind. You could say that he didn't actually leave anything behind, and that he technically didn't leave at all." Silence filled the area again.

Kleet scratched at his head, "What do you mean by that?" he asked, clearly confused. They both were.

Billy took a deep breath,"Guys," he said, "I have something I really have to tell you."


	6. Maddy X:Origin

The first day of school for Maddison Xavier had been one of frustration. Everything had been going so well for her; she had a new start as a transfer student and a whole new beginning at a new school. It was all going well, that is, until she had witnessed something that was a whole new kind of strange.

It was that fool who ruined everything.

She knew that she saw something that wasn't exactly normal. She demanded answers. That fight in the hallway didn't just affect the two that had actually been fighting. Oh no, someone else took the worst of it.

It was a cruel twist of fate, really. It had been seconds after that strange happening; when the bigger kid had gotten seemingly pulled through the air, that Maddy had noticed her textbook let out a low growl. At that moment, the text had come to life before Maddy's very eyes. It began to consume all that she had with her with newly formed teeth; letting out an eerie blue glow that never before had she seen. Maddy actually had ended up trapping it in her backpack to stop it, but the damage had been done. The only evidence was a glowing blue substance that was littered on the floor.

And of course, with the craziness of the fight, nobody was around to witness any of it. No one around to believe her when she had come to class with torn equipment. Nobody defending her when she spoke.

They all thought she was mad, crazy even. It was a bad image to give someone on the first day of high school. It would be her only image for the rest of high school.

That bad morning had only gotten worse for her when she had seen that same kid from earlier. He popped up in her second period class, from thin air and in a gust of wind even.

This was his fault. She demanded an answer.

And what happened when she had actually asked for answers outside of that classroom? The fool had actually feigned ignorance of the subject completely.

Was it just her, or had he looked much more injured about an hour ago?

How it made her blood boil. She would remember not to forget this kid. Not to forget his name; that freak's name. Billy Joe Cobra, you can't keep it secret forever. Whatever it is.

If he told her the truth, maybe she wouldn't be so angry.

Oh, how she was angry.

Why did she run away when she had him like puddy in the palm in her hand? When he shrunk down to her, possibly at the point of breaking? She cursed herself under her breath; she obviously hadn't thought this through. So it was, thinking and doing were two very different things.

Maybe it was all in her head?

That blue, glowing monster that her textbook transformed into seemed so real.

Her locker was still destroyed as if a tornado was trapped inside.

Her image was still destroyed.

She had gone back to her locker, feeling conflicted. As she opened the door, she cringed, seeing the shreds that were once her books once more. She looked closer. Apparently shreds weren't all she could see.

A letter? There was clearly an envelope that hadn't exactly been there earlier, last time she checked. She picked it up; looking around first to see if the possible candidate as sender could be in the hallways. Everyone around just seemed as clueless to the fact as she was. If any of these people wrote the letter, they had a pretty good way of covering it up.

Sprawled onto the front was a professional looking cursive writing, enlisting the sender.

Mr. H.

She figured she really didn't have anything to lose.

Maddy X opened the letter, sighing. Probably a love letter addressed to the wrong person or something, she thought to herself. Boy was she off.

The words were something else. The letter was clearly wrote for her and only her. It gave her the answers. It gave her guidance.

_I have been watching you from afar for a while now, and I have seen what has happened to you. You have witnessed the power that ectoplasm has, and the dangers that come with it. _

_And you want revenge._

_Join me and we can capture the one responsible. The boy you have seen today holds the answers to what has happened today; something beyond your imagination. I have included with this letter a small package. Don't ask, just put it on. It will make **everything **clear to you. _

_-Mr. H._

The letter wasn't lying, Maddy realized, as she noticed a small box within the envelope. She shook it on a slant, the object falling out and onto her open palm. She looked at it a while.

I don't have to open this, I can just stop right here, forget everything.

Sometimes hate is more powerful than sense.

She opened the box, only to find an unimpressive looking metal ring. It was decorated with the shape that appeared to have the outline of a UFO, and to her, it seemed like something that a nine year old boy might wear. What could be so magical about a ring so...dumb, she thought to herself. She was beginning to think this was just a joke.

Regardless, she put it on her finger. She had nothing to lose, really. This person might really have some answers and this ring could be the link to those answers.

She left for the cafeteria, feeling less than excited. She had had a lunch before that haunted book had eaten it, and she was wishing that she still had it right about now.

It was about half way through lunch that she had actually sat down at a table, some kids she didn't know were a few seats away from her, having a nice conversation about who knows what. She just sort of sat there, waiting for the lunch to end and actually hoping for classes to start soon.

She looked around after a while, for any sort of entertainment. Off to the right, nothing of interest came up. Just blank faces, unrecognizable in most cases. She looked off to the right...it was then that something had caught her eye. A familiar face alright. It was that Billy kid, the one the letter had included. She glared at him, feeling that same hate build up inside her again.

But wait...there was something else there, right next to him. An eerie blue glow that was strangely familiar radiated from the spot next to Billy, but she couldn't quite see what it was from the distance and the heads of other people blocking the line of sight.

Where had she seen that blue glow before?

...the textbook. The haunted textbook. What did the letter say? Ectoplasm?

A student that before had been blocking her sight now moved, and that was when she seen what she never expected to see.

That blue glow...the figure...it was a _human_ figure. She shook at that. What sort of people glowed?

A ghost. It was making all making sense to her now, the unexplained suddenly had explanation. Ectoplasm, ghosts...what was going on here? Why was she just seeing this now? Why wasn't anybody else doing anything about this?

…It was the ring. Something to do with the ring, it had to be. The dumb thing was more useful than it had entailed.

She was startled when the glowing figure had actually turned to look at her gaze, but she didn't let up. If a staring contest was what the...the thing wanted, well...she would give one. Billy was alerted of her sight on the pair, the spirit tapping on his shoulder to get his attention. So that fool really can see him too, she thought.

This was her chance. It was time for her to get her revenge.

She was walking to the table, a smile spreading on her face. Oh, how this will be sweet, she thought. In a crowd like this, everyone could be around when she revealed the presence of a ghost in the midst. She was close now, practically feeling the air of worry Billy was emitting.

It was then that the group actually got up.

It all happened so fast; a chase broke out. Her against all of them, four against one. She struggled through the crowd, noticing in anguish as she slowly lost sight of them. They were ahead, they somehow lost her trailing. She frantically shoved through the people, looking for any signs of those four familiar faces.

Nowhere. They were gone seemingly. How did she lose them so easily?

Anger suddenly befell her as she felt all the feelings of losing fill her at once. She should have gone for it when she had the chance, when they hadn't yet noticed her.

A grin suddenly befell her face after a while though.

They were at school. He couldn't run away from that fact. It was only in time that she would get her second chance.

After all, his secret was out now.

It was a victory for her.


	7. Meet My Cousin!

"You're joking, right," Kleet spoke quietly, raising an eyebrow, "Listen, we love you dude but...what do you expect us to say to that?"

"You don't have to say anything," Billy spoke loudly, "Just trust me on this."

"That the ghost of Spencer Wright is haunting you," Lolo asked sadly.

Well, when she said it like that...

"Hey," Spencer shouted out to the pair, "NOT haunting...it's more like following." They, of course, couldn't hear him. Billy noticed that the pair shivered a bit, though.

"You're not helping, Spence," Billy whispered to the spirit. Lolo and Kleet were a bit surprised when Billy was clearly talking to air.

"...Alright, so if he is here like you say," Lolo began, "where is he right now?"

"C'mon, you can't be serious about this," Kleet said, a bit annoyed in tone, "he probably got hit a bit too hard in the head during that fight with Rajeeve." Billy frowned at that.

"C'mon, give him a chance," Lolo replied. That scene in the halls had seemed a little off to her, now that she thought about it.

Kleet kept quiet, feeling a bit defeated. He sighed after a while, smiling warmly, "Alright," he replied, "so, like she said before; where is the guy right now?"

Billy grinned widely, "He's right next to you, Lolo," he replied, pointing to seemingly nothing.

"That's right, I am," Spencer replied, wrapping a stretchy arm around her back.

Lolo shivered, "Woah, I just got chills," she exclaimed, "Creepy!" Spencer was absolutely eating this up. Someone else was actually acknowledging he was there! And it was just like in the movies too, he felt all cold to them like a typical ghost.

"Try giving them the bracelet you have, kid," Spencer said. He wrapped an arm around Kleet, causing him to shiver as well.

"He wants you guys to see him," Billy said, interrupting the clamor, "just...don't freak out, alright? He's cool."

Spencer snorted, "Says the guy who's afraid of _everything_ scary movie."

Spencer raised an eyebrow as Billy gave him a pout. Billy took the bracelet off, as the ghost suddenly was made no longer visible to him. He would never get used to that. He adjusted the strap, stretching the clasp to the longest it could go, then put the large piece of fabric back around his hand. Surely enough, Spencer was back in his sight.

Billy gestured the now elongated handhold to a confused Kleet and Lolo, "Here," he said, "put your hands in." The two shrugged, getting up to get closer to Billy now. The three of them all had there wrists entwined in the piece of fabric, awkwardly stuffed in a strange position, elbow to elbow. They were all wearing Spencer's gear, now.

The two were not really expecting much, and at first when they didn't see anything, they weren't all too surprised. It wasn't until a loud _swish_ sound, a blur of red and blue, and that cold feeling hit them again that they knew that Billy, was, in fact, truthin'. They both were shocked, to say the least, when they noticed that the person did in fact resemble Spencer Wright, aside from a bit of a blue demeanor as well as a bright glow. They tried to stay calm though, for Billy's sake.

"Please don't freak out," was the first thing the ghost had said, rubbing at the nape of his neck as the pair stared at him with shock. He wasn't a huge fan of being stared at, and he was regretting this already.

"Y-you won't, like, murder us or anything, right," Kleet asked, eyes wide. One of them had to ask, after all.

"What, no," Spencer replied, inching back, "I'm a director, not a serial killer! Man, somebody really has to change that view on ghosts."

Billy shook his head. He was right, he thought, just like he said it before. "This is really incredible," Lolo replied, piping up once she knew there weren't going to be any murders any time soon. "this is an amazing discovery, really! Do you know what your existence can do for the science community? The filming community-"

"-Hey now," Spencer interrupted, "Spencer Wright is no lab experiment...regardless of how awesome that sounds."

"You think that's amazing," Billy asked, "just wait until I tell you this! Get this; whatever my bro here is made of can actually heal people! Isn't that great?"

The pair turned their heads at that, a bit befuddled. "Made of," Kleet asked, "what do you mean 'made of'?"

Spencer wrapped an arm around his shoulder casually, his eyes half lidded as he floated on,"Well, if I had to guess," Spencer replied, "Now that I'm a ghost and stuff, I'm made of some sort of ghost goo. Ectoplasm, if the films are on to anything."

Billy shrugged, "He's not too great at keeping it to himself though," he said.

Spencer's face reddened at that, embarrassed, "That's a lie," he replied, lifting his hand to point at Billy and emphasize his point. At that moment, his arm dripped some of the goo, and he noticed the embarrassing trail he had left behind on Kleet's jacket. He grinned awkwardly, allowing his hand to absorb to stuff back, "Alright," he replied to a smug Billy, "So maybe I don't have it all under control yet."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Billy laughed under his breath, "broghost you've been leaving that stuff around all day."

Just then a flash came out of nowhere, a strange sound accompanying. The group turned to the source, startled, and found that it had in fact come from Kleet's direction. A startled sound came from the boy, as he threw his jacket onto the ground. He removed his hand from the bracelet in the commotion. "Uh, guys," Kleet called, startled, "Something weird is sorta happening!" It was moving. His jacket was moving.

"No way, is it alive," Lolo screamed, hiding behind a startled Billy. They watched in horror as Kleet tried to stomp on his jacket in some sort of attempt to get it to stop. Spence bit at his nails nervously.

"Spence, do something," Billy screamed, turning to his ghost pal.

Spencer wanted to do something, but what exactly was there that he could do? This was madness! Chaos! Thinking fast, Spencer, not really realizing that he did, turned his hands into large hammers as he pounded the jacket into the ground. The kids were startled, Spencer even more so, as he retracted his hands and they turned back to normal shape. The jacket remained the same now, no longer moving but staying on the ground. Spencer stared at his hands, shocked.

"How did I-"

"That was INCREDIBLE," Billy called out, punching a hand into the air. Kleet and Lolo seemed to think so too, looking flabbergasted and excited all at once. Lolo actually clapped. This was all too amazing.

"How did you do that, make your hands all crazy like that," Lolo asked, pointing to Spencer excitedly.

"That was so cool", Kleet exclaimed, "My jacket was all crazy, and you sorta just stopped it!" He wasn't able to see Spencer without the bracelet around his wrist, but he knew it had been the ghost that had been responsible.

Spencer tried to smile like all the rest of them seemed to, but he somehow found himself unable. He looked back down at himself. Yes, but why was it crazy, Spencer thought to himself.

Oh no. No no no no.

The ectoplasm he had left behind.

The realization hit him _hard_. According to Billy he had left the stuff all over all day. This wasn't too good.

"Billy, where exactly did I leave ecto around," Spencer inquired, suddenly grabbing Billy by the shoulders to emphasize importance.

The kid was still smiling when he shrugged, "Not really sure, why," he replied calmly. He obviously had no idea what exactly was going on. Kleet and Lolo were suddenly calm, as they walked up next to Spencer and Billy.

"What's wrong," asked Lolo. She was suddenly getting a bad feeling about this.

"You guys don't think it was even a little strange that Kleet's jacket just came to life," Spencer asked loudly, gesturing to the jacket on the ground after getting off of Billy. All three of them scratched their heads at the same time.

"Well, actually...," Billy replied.

"Now that you mention it...," Kleet continued. He picked up his jacket from the spot, putting it on his shoulder. The three stared at him, however, when they noticed him shiver a bit.

He immediately took it off, and held it. It was clear what the cause of his sudden chills had been. The jacket still had clear traces of ecto that Spencer had apparently overlooked. Kleet offered it to the ghost, him absorbing the rest in return.

"Guys," Spencer said suddenly, "I don't think that ectoplasm is able to just heal people. I think...I think it may be behind the jacket coming to life in the first place." The group was all shocked.

Could that be it? Was whatever Spencer was made of that destructive?

"Oh...oh _bro_," Billy whispered, almost absent of words, "You...you can't be serious..."

"It might just be the case," Spencer spoke sadly, "Now you see why it's important I know how much I exactly left everywhere." Billy touched a finger to his mouth in thought.

He suddenly smiled, "Well...none." The group were sort of just surprised.

"WHAT," Kleet asked."But...you were just saying how he was dripping that stuff all day."

Lolo raised an eyebrow, "What, were you lying or something?"

Billy shook his head, "Nope," he replied gladly, "I wasn't kidding when I said my bro here was leaving the stuff everywhere. But somehow...it always found a way to just sort of return back to him, like a magnet or something." A wave of relief washed over the group, especially over Spencer. So they wouldn't have to fight a bunch or rogue school supplies after all, Spencer thought to himself, well, that's an upside.

"You need to calm down rice-a-broni," Billy replied, wrapping an arm around his ghost cousin, "Look on the bright side of stuffs. Hey, you just got a new ghosty power that you didn't realize you had!" The other two kids smiled.

"Billy is right," Lolo replied, shrugging, "I would be pretty excited if I could change my hands into hammers."

Spencer grinned. Alright, so maybe that was pretty cool. Maybe being a ghost wasn't all too bad after all. But why does it feel like something is still being overlooked here?

Maddy X.

Maddy X was able to see him.

How did he get so off topic that he forgot the whole reason that he had Billy tell his friends in the first place? Blame it on the kids for losing sight of what was really importaint!

...Nah, they were an alright bunch.

"Billy," Spencer interrupted, quite loudly, "Forgetting something?! Maddison?!" Billy's face suddenly twisted to startle, to his friend's surprise. He took the bracelet off from around the three of their wrists, tightening it back to around only his. Lolo and Kleet tried to ask why, but were suddenly pulled back into that same wall indent from a bit earlier.

He wasn't over reacting. It wasn't like he was afraid of Maddy X, no, that's not it at all.

...Alright, so Billy was afraid of even the mention of her name. Could you blame him? How would you be after being yelled at all up in your face space by the girl?

"I'm sorry bro," Billy was whispering to air again, "I forgot all about that in the moment."

Spencer sort of just rubbed at his forehead, feeling bad, "It's fine," he replied, "I'll admit, I did too."

"What's going on," Kleet whispered, "What is Spencer saying?"

"Never mind that," Billy said, "lunch is almost over, and I need your guy's help."

The group all sat down against the wall, "Billy, did you bring any more of those bracelets to school," she asked, "it's going to be hard to see Spencer without them."

Billy just shrugged, "Nope, nadda," he replied, "We're going to have to get you some of his gear tomorrow instead. But aside from that, there's a bit of a problem. Did you notice that girl that was following us earlier?"

The pair thought back to the event in the cafeteria and they shook their heads.

"You mean that purple haired girl," Kleet asked, "The one we were running away from?"

"That's the one," replied Billy. "It turns out that she is after Spencer for some unknown reason. She is totes onto us! Apparently, now she can even see him. We noticed her looking right at him, there's no mistaking. I need your guys help; just in case she tries something, alright? Spencer is planning on hanging out around here for a while, so we'll need all the help we can possibly get it worse comes to worse." There was a bit of silence. The whole group looked at one another, spoken words not needed to sense the fact that they were all in this together. It was exciting. It was something new. It was something they would need every member of this group to accomplish together.

"Well, I'm in," Kleet suddenly broke the silence, "How else will my new ghost pal stay out of trouble? The Kleetster is in you're corner, dude." Billy smiled at that, metal gracing his mouth. They turned to Lolo, both waiting for her response.

She looked back at them, "What," she asked, "You seriously think you have to ask? I was in on whatever this is since the very beginning!"

Billy smiled to the ghost next to him, Kleet and Lolo with knowing looks on their faces. "And you thought they wouldn't understand," Billy said to Spencer.

Spencer lifted his hands up defensively, "I never said that," he replied, trying to hide his happiness in that moment, "I only said they would freak out. And you have to admit, they sort of did."

It was just at that moment that the bell had tolled.


	8. End of Day

It was heart stopping to all the four of them, the sound.

This meant they would be separating pretty dang soon, and they all realized the dangers that came with being out of a full group. There was safety in numbers at least; it was anything but a good change for them.

Billy had to take control of this situation.

"Don't worry guys," he said, trying to sound calm, "Just one more class. I'll be careful and make sure Spencer stays safe." The two looked worried at that. Billy wasn't exactly the most responsible person they knew; even if they only just started being friends since he moved to Beverly Heights. He did get into trouble quite a lot; he had that sort of personality, really. They had to run though; classes were going to start soon, with or without them. The second they did, the group was a bit worried to be split like this, but they really didn't have any other options.

Running for the upcoming bell, Billy goes straight to his locker, Spencer trailing behind. He had bid his friends goodbye, reminding them to keep this a secret to the best of their abilities. He doesn't realize that Shinella is actually at her locker that is next to his until it's too late, and he's right next to her. She's surrounded by her friends, or rather, her group of followers, as she is looking at herself in her locker door mirror. The pressure rises, as she glares at Billy, but he does a good job at seeming unshaken by her efforts. Shinella would be the least of his problems if Maddison showed up any time soon.

"You're making all sorts of friends today," he hears Spencer say from above him. He laughs at his grossly sarcastic humor, not noticing the confusing look Shinella now gives him.

He locks up after grabbing his books, then looks up at the specter, "It's cool," he replies coolly, "We only have one more period. Then, we'll be in the clear, have some time to talk about all we know, bro."

He spoke too soon. Walking into the class, the first thing he notices is a certain purple haired girl that has her back turned to them. It's in seconds that she turns around though, and if the face she makes isn't terrifying, Billy doesn't know what is. She's grinning. Why is she grinning like that all the time? Billy only now realized the clear gap she had in her two front teeth at that moment, when she's close to them now. Too close. Uncomfortably close distance.

The boy and his ghost shrink back, Spencer actually hiding behind the boy. Something feels wrong to him, almost like a sixth sense or something. He's not really sure what is happening, but he's struggling to stay calm in her presence. She's looking at him again.

Billy and Maddy don't take eyes off of one another, but when Billy sits way at the back of the class, she frowns when she notices she won't be able to look at him unless she turns all the way in her seat. With her back to them, Billy finally acknowledges the new expression his friend seems to be sporting.

"Spence," he asks in a harsh whisper, "What's wrong buddy?" He's a bit worried when he notices Spencer is a bit less colorful as well as more drippy-looking than he usually looks.

"I-I don't know," he trembles now, looking down at himself. He feels like a wreck, "it was almost as if I could feel what she was feeling...like I was hit by some sort of cloud of hate or something..." If this was a new ghosty thing, he didn't very much like it.

A soothing wave seemed to come off of Billy in seconds though, and it actually made him feel a little better, "Really", the boy asked, completely sympathetic, "You don't have a clue as to why either?"

"It felt like revenge or something," Spencer continued, "all I know is that it felt really strong."

Billy frowned at his discomfort, actually reaching out to try and stop his now persistent shaking, "Is there anything I can do," he asks. That wave hits him again, harder than before; the soothing one. Could it be Billy that was responsible?

Billy notices some colour return to his cousin, strangely enough. He takes his hand back with a smile; actually surprised Spencer had managed to stay structurally sound enough to keep his ecto to himself this time. Spencer looks just as surprised as he does, "You know," he says, "I think…I think I'm okay now."

Billy shrugs at that, navigating through his backpack, "If you say so," he replies.

Maybe this new power wasn't so bad after all, Spencer thinks, just have to be around the right people.

The class actually starts to fill up after a while, desks no longer empty and talking becoming more and more into harshed whispers between the two. The faces they see are all of unknown people though, and the pair decide to just keep to themselves; at least until Billy might be able to make a few friends. Every once and a while, the two will notice Maddy looking at them from her seat, but other than that, little attention is ever directed towards them. A good thing really; they don't want to be stared at while they talked or for Billy to be seen as a weirdo.

Spencer looks around the class a bit confused by the setting. "What class is this, anyway," Spencer asks, not looking away by calendar that seems to be in gibberish.

Billy laughs at the expression the ghost wears, "Never been to Spanish class," he asks, "I thought it was a necessary course for all high schools."

Now it's Spencer's turn to laugh, "Now I just feel dumb," he replies, rubbing at his forehead, "I thought I was just losing my mind or something. Probably wouldn't even figure that out if you hadn't told me."

The class, as it turns out, was pretty boring. Billy had had experience with Spanish at his old school, and as it turned out, most of the course would only be a refresher for the earlier grade school lessons. He already knew most of the stuff that they did in this first day, and all it told him was that this would be one of those easy A courses. It would be a good class to end the day; not requiring very much thought.

It was at the end of the class that the action had really started, though. A group assignment.

Billy wasn't one to hate splitting into groups at his old school; but at that school, at least he knew a few people. This class was filled completely blank faces to his memory. If there was anything to dislike about this class, it would be that and that alone. All faces were blank, that it, except for Maddy's. As it so happened, every single kid had taken the opportunity to go with someone else, and Billy was left to himself.

So was Maddy.

The teacher had pointed this out.

"Why don't you two go together for this," the teacher asked. It was common sense, and Billy couldn't blame him for saying it, but if only the teacher knew.

"Uh-on," came the small voice of Spencer. He was hiding behind the boy, away from that grin Maddy was wearing once more. Billy would argue that it never actually left her face.

She walked up to the two boys. Way too close now. Too close before might as well had been a grain of sand compared to the too close of now. That bad feeling was stronger than ever to Spencer, overpowering any chance of calm Billy could have had. He felt Billy was now was afraid too.

"Yes," Maddy hissed quietly, "Let's be a group of_ three_. How about that, Billy?" Neither responded, worst case scenario now playing out before their eyes. They took this opportunity to simply sit down now, Billy at his desk, Spencer hidden behind him, and Maddy now in the desk next to him.

When the teacher had said the exercise, it was probably worse than they thought it would be.

A 'get to know you' exercise; something so common for the first day of school. He would have to answer questions asked about him by Maddy, and vice versa for her.

He didn't like this. He would actually have to have a conversation with this scary ghost hunter, who was pretty much out to get him.

A sheet of paper filled with questions was handed out to each group, but Maddy X had instantly ripped it to a pile of shreds the second they got theirs. Billy had swallowed hard at the action, feeling like he was being ripped to shreds along with the paper. He felt Spencer go cold behind him, and assumed it was because he was feeling the same thing.

"I have my own questions," she said, glaring daggers at the both of them now. Billy actually looked at clock on the wall to see if they could actually be saved by the time. Five minutes left now, but that was all it took for something horrible to happen. He struggled in his seat. "Why are you hiding it," Maddy sneered, fingers now on Billy's fidgeting hands in a grasp, "You know I can see him now." Her nails dug into his hands, causing him to wince. Spencer could almost swear he was feeling it too.

"Wh-why won't you leave us alone," Billy whispered, sounding hurt, "What do you want?" She dug down a bit deeper at his words, leaving clear marks now with her sharp nails.

She scoffed, "I want my revenge," she said sharply, actually withdrawing her hands now, as she leaned in even closer.

He rubbed at the marks, "Wh-What did I do," Billy asked, "I never even talked to you, let alone tried to hurt you or"-

"Not you," she hissed, "You!" She pointed to behind Billy and to Spencer. Spencer shrunk down further. "You're a danger to people," she continued, "A nuisance! The world will be better if you are captured; you will only bring chaos through existing, like you have already! To _me_. I am simply doing a favor to everyone!"

Billy was shocked. How could someone say this to a person? He was at a loss for words.

The worst part was that he wasn't sure why she would say this about someone as nice as Spencer. Someone who wouldn't hurt a fly. There was actual pained silence as he tried to process this.

When the bell had tolled, Billy had little time to think before he was flying through the air once more, away from the classroom and doing so out of his own will. What was happening?

It took him a while to actually process that Spencer had flown him out of there, and he didn't even realize it until he was back on the ground. He felt sick again, but much less so. The excitement and shock factor was still there, however, but his mind wasn't processing correctly for him to form any questions. He was back in front of his locker now, and wondering whether or not to throw up or open the door.

He somehow found himself able to actually open the door.

It was when he was walking out the school exit door that he had actually found the words he had needed minutes before. "What just…," was all he said to the spirit, stopping completely in his tracks. Spencer didn't even have an answer for the so-called question, and in all reality was just as confused as Billy.

"I was hoping maybe you got that," he replied, floating beside Billy as the kid walked to his bike in the large rack. In all honesty, he just wanted to get home after all of this. In all honesty, so did Billy.

It had got to him, and was all he could think about as they rode back to the mansion. Was he dangerous? He was beginning to think what she was saying was right, when he really thought about it. "I think I'm beginning to understand what she was saying," Spencer replied sadly, floating alongside the boy.

He turned to his friend, but then back to the road to avoid crashing, "…Still thinking about it too," he asked sadly.

Spencer shook his head, "Yeah," he replied, "About all of it. I learned a lot more in just today than I have in the few weeks since"-

Silence again. He felt only a wave of sadness from the kid beside him now, and he wasn't sure if he should keep talking or not.

It was minutes of this awkwardness before the pair had actually made it to the house; both exhausted mentally.


	9. Talented

It was a haze to the pair as they both entered the house, feeling worn down. Spencer, from a flow of tried that seemed to radiate off of the boy next to him, and Billy, from an, in all honesty, hard first day of high school. Billy didn't even notice when Spencer had just walked straight through the wall without even thinking, rather than through the door. It was Billy's mom who had been at the door to greet them when they got home, however, and her excitement was anything but contained.

"There's my little man," she yelled as soon as she noticed him walk through the door. She walked right through a confused Spencer, as she walked to go hug her son.

"H-Hey mom," came his reply, voice cracking as he looked at the ghost from over her embrace. Spencer was grinning at his embarrassment.

She never let go.

"So," she spoke, looking up at him with her arms still entwined, "How was your first day of high school, mister?" Billy grinned awkwardly at the question, following his mom's gaze.

"Oh, if only she knew," Spencer chuckled.

"Was alright," he replied simply, giving the ghost a half-lidded look, "Different, but alright." She had finally pulled back; just in time to rustle up the kid's hair. Seemed like everyone wanted to do that to him today.

"Well, that's just alright," his mom replied, turning to go back to the kitchen, "Supper will be ready pretty soon, so no snacking!"

With that, Billy walked tiredly to the elevator, on his way to his room.

...Wait. Was it really his room anymore?

Spencer seemed to read his mind, "Don't worry, nothing will be any different now," he reassured, "Mi casa es tu casa. You keep sticking in the bed, I'm set! No problems."

"Are you sure?" the boy asked, stepping out of the now opened elevator door, "It is your bed after all. I could always just crash in that chair-"

"It's fine," he interrupted, "I don't really need it anymore." Billy threw his backpack onto the floor, as he took the opportunity to lay back on the overly-comfortable mattress. He wasn't sure what Spencer meant by that, but he didn't question it.

"Well, alright," he replied. He suddenly sat up after a second, though. "Wait...", Billy began, "...Have you been here the entire time?" Spencer made a strange sound in the back of his throat, forgetting to actually float for a second as he crashed down to the carpet awkwardly. He tried to recover himself coolly, but failed.

"Well...yes," he spoke awkwardly, "I didn't really have anywhere else to go, so I just hung around..."

Billy just laughed, "So, you've been haunting me?" he asked, getting up from the bed to walk away. He really needed a shower; wash away any spare ecto off of him and his clothing.

"N-No," the ghost called out after him, watching as he entered the bathroom, "My room! You have been metaphorically haunting me!" He heard the laugh go louder as the door made a sound of being shut, and it made his face go red. That came out a bit dumber than he had wanted it to.

He heard the shower head start, and the sound of his room mate closing the door. He wasn't really sure what to do while the kid was gone, as he had been his source of entertainment. He kinda felt lost without him at the time. He took the opportunity to sit down on the bed now, although sitting wasn't really a requirement anymore, he liked how it made him feel normal often times. Reminded him of when he was still alive. Although it had only been about a month, it still was a pain that never seemed to leave his being. It had gotten better, one could argue, but it was always just...there.

He heard some sounds come from somewhere, but after a while it had faded. He dismissed it as imagination, until it was in a few seconds he had heard it again, a bit louder this time. It sounded familiar. What is that, Spencer thought, now floating in his spot. It sounded to him...like...singing? Where was it-

The bathroom? There was singing coming from the bathroom, why was there-

Billy? Was that Billy's voice? It sounded different, so...nice? Why was he singing so well-

That song. He had heard that song before, but it had been years before that he had. Where had he heard it before?

This wasn't normal singing in the shower. This might as well had been professional singing in the shower. Spencer's voice might as well had been a car crash compared to the million dollars his voice sounded like.

Spencer had had experience with musicians. He had filmed music videos, had hired singers, he knew what was talented and he knew what wasn't talented.

What else he knew? This was talented. This was more talented than even the professional singers.

As soon as the song had started, it had come to a tragic end. Billy was finished his shower.

Sure enough, the kid came out of the bathroom not long after, holding his pile of dirty clothes as well as now wearing a robe. He looked happy, Spencer noticed.

"What the heck was that?" Spencer asked. In a blur he was now floating in front of the kid. Billy wasn't expecting this, and in his surprise had dropped his held clothes on the floor and had gotten startled by the ghost.

"What was what," Billy asked, a bit too loudly. He seriously thought that something bad happened or that Spencer was angry.

"THAT," Spencer repeated. Billy just had a finger pressed to his mouth in thought, unsure of what he was entailing. Spencer grew impatient after a while of his clueless expression. "That singing," Spencer continued, now more calmly, "You were singing."

"Oh," Billy replied, looking away with a grin, "Sorry my polterpal, I didn't know what you were asking." He was much calmer now, but he still didn't reply.

Spencer was growing more impatient, "So," he asked, wanting him to continue.

"Oh right," Billy said, now rubbing at the nape of his neck, "I sing when I'm happy. Sorry if it was annoying you or something, if you're sticking around, gonna have to deal."

"You call that singing?!" Spencer asked dumbfounded. Billy picked up the clothes that he had dropped.

He looked back up at his cousin, smiling sadly now, "That bad, huh?" he asked , fumbling with a sock now.

Spencer's feet touched the floor, "Bad?" he asked, "BAD? Are you joking?" Billy was now shrinking back, closing his eyes tightly. When nothing was happening, he was a bit confused though. An arm was suddenly wrapped around his back in a tight pull towards his ghostly friend. "You're AMAZING," Spencer screamed, "Why haven't you sang until today? It's been about a week and I haven't heard you; not once. That is, until now."

Billy opened his eyes again, a bit startled at Spencer's reaction. He…liked his singing? In all his years, Billy had only been told to 'keep it down' when he had sung, so it came as a surprise to him. It had been years until anybody had actually praised any singing he had done; not since his father had…

Billy felt his face warm up involuntarily, "I-I guess I'm just happier today than usual," he said quietly, a small smile showing on his features. Today, Spencer thought, why would he be happier today? Spencer noticed a smile on his face as he looked at him. Why was he so smile-y? Nobody had ever looked at him with such a grin, it was different.

That song. He remembered where he heard it now.

…Billy's father sang it once. One time, at a family get-together he had heard it. That was so long ago though…

Today wasn't any sort of special day, though. Nothing that Spencer could think of, at least. The only thing that happened today was that he went to school and formally met the kid- oh. Ohhhh. Alright, maybe that was why he was so happy. It would explain the thoughtful looks anyway.

"Makes sense," Spencer finally replied, sitting back down on the mattress, "today was a pretty sweet day." Billy discarded the clothes into a nearby hamper, sitting down next to Spencer. It felt so normal sitting down next to him now; like he had done it before somehow. Spencer reminded him of some past memories, although he wasn't sure which ones or why.

It was a comfortable silence as they sat there for a while, not really saying much. Then, "That your's?" Spencer was pointing to the propped up old, yet still in very nice condition, guitar that was leaning against the north wall.

Billy shook his head feverishly at the question, "Sure is," he replied excitedly, getting up to retrieve it; give Spencer a better look. "I've had it for years now," Billy replied, passing it over to the ghost. Spencer looked it over. A few scrapes in the dulling red exterior were nothing; it was a very nice looking guitar. Familiar as anything.

"Your dad's, right?" Spencer asked sadly, pulling the boy in closer. Billy continued to stare down at the guitar, hesitating for a few seconds as memories seemed to flood him. Spencer didn't feel sadness; but rather respect, longing really, that radiated off of Billy. It felt to him like a boy missing his father.

"Yep," he replied confidently, smiling that crooked smile of his, "Best gift I ever got."

The pair looked at one another. "…You know how to play," Spencer asked, grinning, "Or is singing all you got?"

Billy grinned right back, "You kidding, jelly broghnut?" he asked, as he confidently rose a thumb to his chest, "BJC can play guitar." He gave the kid back his guitar. Oh, how he wanted to see this.

He wasn't lying. Kid had skills.

He knew what he was doing. It wasn't really surprising to him though. As his fingers moved with precision, hitting every note of that same song with no error, he was brought back to time Billy's father had played. It was only natural that his son be as talented, maybe even more talented. He began singing again even; that song sounding so right coming from his lips. He seemed to have confidence; strumming those strings and singing that song, almost as if it wasn't the same kid he was looking at.

But it was. In front of him was his same little cousin; that same little stuttering dork that seemed to say 'bro' more than most. He would go far; of this Spencer was sure. His father was what fueled his talent; and Spencer would be the one to make sure it was with reason.

"We're going to have to get you into the school talent show or something," Spencer said, as that same ending came, the final note dying out slowly.

Billy's eyes seemed to widen, "Are you kidding," he asked, placing the instrument gently next to himself on the bed, "I'm HORRIBLE in front of crowds! What if I mess up?! If my braces make my voice squeak"-

"What?" Spencer asked, shaking his head, "being in front of people isn't something to be afraid of! And did you squeak a second ago?"

"Well, no but"-

"Then there's no problem," Spencer continued, "You would be great, just give it a try, alright?" Billy paused for a second to really think about it.

He ended up shaking his head, "Yeah, alright."

An unexpected *ding* sound had come from the other side of the room, scaring the pair momentarily. They were relieved when they saw it was only Billy's mother however, a plate of food in her hand. She looked a bit confused.

"Is someone else up here with you, Billy?" she asked, looking around the empty room.

"N-No, why," Billy asked, trying his best to lie.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, "She must have heard you talking to me," Spencer replied simply, "When she was leaving the elevator." Oh, right. Billy would have to remember that to anybody else, Spencer wasn't actually there.

"Oh, okay," she replied happily, handing him the plate, "I was calling you down for supper, you must of not heard me. I was getting a bit worried…oh it's nothing. Was…was that you singing a minute ago?" Billy already had his face stuffed with food when she had asked him that. He almost choked, swallowing shallowly, as he nodded his head. "It's been so long since I heard you sing." She seemed to say that rather sadly.

…She's right, Billy thought. I guess it was because…there wasn't really anything to sing about.

"…That's good," she said quietly in a sing-song tone, as she walked back towards the elevator, "I'm off for work in a few minutes, you go to bed nice and early, alright?"

Billy nodded, "I will," he called out. The two watched as she descended, unbeknownst to her, both boys were waving to her.

There was a bit of silence; even when she had left. The two of them were eating now, Billy giving Spencer some of his diner. He would have to remind himself to ask his mom to make more; maybe come up with some excuse like that he was 'a growing boy' or something. He really did have problems some times when it came to sharing food, sharing anything else was usually easy for him. Although he didn't look it, Billy loved to eat.

"We still have to talk, remember," Billy spoke, pointing to himself and the ghost, "Back at school? You said you would try to debrief me a bit when we got home. Maybe tell me a bit to help our…uh…situation I guess."

Spencer swallowed after a few more chews, laying back to float casually once again. "Yeah, I remember," he replied, "if anything I thought that you would forget."

Billy laughed, "Yeah," he said, putting down the plate on the nightstand, "That sounds like something I would do."


	10. Day One Done

"It might be a bit disappointing to you...but...I don't know all that much more than you do," Spencer replied, "the thing is, I actually learned more about myself, my ghost situation, and powers today than I have since I had started."

Billy looked confused at this, "You mean you never actually tried to learn about yourself? To even see what you can do?"

Spencer shook a big 'no' to that, crossing his arms now, "Didn't think it was really a smart thing to do," he replied, "I've seen waaay too many movies, with sooo many rogue ghosts, you can't even imagine. I've wrote storylines for films on the subject, none of them feature a ghost that is exactly written as a good thing, last time I checked. A common element is that they only get stronger as they learn, and that when they are stronger, they lose more of their humanity. Like a good director, I was trying to avoid that."

Billy listened intently, trying to take all this in as well as he could. One could argue this was the most listening he had ever did in his entire life.

"Alright, so there's that," he replied, cutting Spencer off, "so what do you know about the subject of you?"

Spencer was quiet for a while, "Well, basically what you know, on the off chance a little bit more", he replied, "I'm pretty clueless, to be honest."

Billy smiled, "Just tell me anything you can," he replied, "maybe about Maddy, why is she pursuing you?"

"Can't answer," he said simply, "Don't really know."

"Alright, that's fine," Billy replied, ever calm with his friend.

"All I know is that somewhere down the road, about a month ago, I died. But that I'm still here. That somebody must be trying to take advantage of this, that somebody else is aware of this. I don't know who."

"Have you seen any other ghosts around," Billy asked, "Maybe they would know about it more?"

"Nope, can't say I have," Spencer said.

"Okay, I guess you don't have to tell me anything if you don't really have anything to tell", Billy replied, shrugging.

"Maybe we have something else to talk about," Spencer began, "like what we know so far. That might be able to help us out a bit."

"Alright," Billy contemplated, "So here's what we know about ghosts; you're invisible, can only be seen if some human bro is wearing your gear,"

"Yep," Spencer verified.

"You can float, do that really quick wooshy thing, transform, but you haven't mastered it, and you seem to be made out of a strange material that we have deemed 'ecto'".

Spencer nodded, "Could feel what people feel sometimes too."

"Wait, when did _that_ start," Billy asked, excitedly.

"Only a little while ago...not as great as it sounds," Spencer touched a finger to his mouth, "Well, sometimes it is."

"Anything _else_ you want to keep from me," Billy asked. Spencer couldn't tell if he was faking that he was hurt, or that he really was. When he couldn't keep a straight face, he was guessing he wasn't mad.

"Oh, you missed go through things," Spencer added.

Billy just gaped, "You can," he asked, "I never seen you do that. I've seen things go through you, but never you go through things. Why do you still use the door then?"

"Not sure, I guess it just feels right to me. Sorta like a habit I can't break. I only stopped sleeping in a bed when it turns out I float in my sleep."

Billy laughed at that, "Alright, anything else," he asked, holding his sides.

"Nothing that comes to mind...tool kit." Billy laughed more. Such an insult! Even Spencer couldn't keep his cool. What could he say, Billy's laughter was contagious, like the zombie virus itself. Blame it on his new ghost power for making him feel so mirthful.

"So much for all that talk about getting me into the talent show," Billy giggled, laughing dying down finally.

Spencer stopped laughing at about the same time Billy did, "What do you mean by that," Spencer asked. He was afraid he might have accidently convinced him to instead of enter the talent show, do otherwise.

"Hyp-bro-crite, you're telling me to do something I'm scared to do, when you yourself are too scared to find the greatness that comes with being a ghost!" Spencer's face reddened, as he was feeling the truth in that. Oh man, he really was a hypocrite, wasn't he?

"Hey, we're both leaving our comfort zone, aren't we," Spencer asked, getting up as an unsettling feeling reached him, "Me; helping you get through stage fright-"

"NOT stage fright," Billy interrupted in annoyance, crossing his arms, "Just...not good in front of large crowds. It's a mega normal fear, everyone-"

"It's stage fright dude."

Billy rolled his eyes, pout turning into a small smile, "Alright, so maybe it is," he replied, "I guess that means that the two of us will just have to stick together." Spencer couldn't help but nod, agreeing fully. He didn't know what he would even do if he would have to get through being a ghost alone anymore.

A silence filled the room again, both not really sure what else to talk about. They both tried to think of anything they might have missed, but found themselves unable. When Billy let out a large yawn, Spencer not long after, they decided they might as well sleep on it. It had actually begun to get late, and the pair were more tired than they thought.

Billy threw off his sweater and discarded it onto the floor; the room was actually a bit messy now since he had moved in, Spencer noticed. As he was now in his t-shirt alone, Spencer had noticed the hand-hold that he had given him earlier, still on his wrist to be expected. He wouldn't be able to see him otherwise of course.

"Oh right," Spencer said, suddenly swooshing away in a red-blue blur. He was now going through his stuff, to Billy's surprise. The boy cocked his head questioningly as his cousin was shuffling through his old belongings.

"What 'cha doin' there, James Francbro," he asked, as he put on a different shirt to sleep in. Spencer continued shuffling through a dresser drawer, but after a moment he turned around. Billy noticed he was holding something now.

"Some of my gear," Spencer replied, as he had in a flash now floated in front of Billy, "To give to Lolo and Kleet tomorrow. They still needed some stuff remember?" Billy took the items from the man in front of him, looking at each of them. A necklace, a watch, and a belt buckle were now in his hands.

"We only need two of these things, remember," Billy replied, holding out the objects to Spencer, "I'm all set."

"Really," Spencer asked, "I would picture you wanting to have one of these things instead of that old handhold. Are you sure you don't want to maybe switch it up?"

Billy shook a hand dismissively, "Naw, I'm good," he replied, grinning as usual, "Actually grew kinda fond of this old thing …don't look at me like that." Spencer put the items in the nearby backpack, otherwise they would probably forget to if it was left until morning. He couldn't help but wear a lame grin on his face for some reason. He watched as the boy got under the blankets of his old bed, looking really small under all those blankets and sunken into those huge pillows. Kinda reminded him of when he was little, to be honest.

He grabbed a nearby blanket that was plastered with pictures of zombies. It was always his favorite, and it would be all he would need to sleep through the night. It felt normal to him now as he simply floated through the air, lying down as if his back was touching a surface when in reality touched only air. He would be confident in the fact that sleep would come much easier tonight, when he had felt a wave of what seemed to be pure 'tired' radiate throughout the room. If he had to guess, it wasn't just from Billy even.

Questions passed through each of the boy's minds as they now lay back in sync. A tired hand reached out to turn out the light, the room going dark after. Billy felt another yawn come and go as he shuffled to get comfortable.

"Goodnight," Spencer heard the small voice say tiredly. It was almost in a sing-song tone.

"Night, dude," Spencer replied, shutting his eyes.

Billy hazily watched the dim blue glow from above him, the blue giving off a strange luminance to the room. Never much liked the dark anyway, though he would never admit that. Spencer acted sort of like a night light Billy never had, comfort reaching when he realized that he would be safe with him there. It was a nice feeling to know a ghost would be nearby if anything happened.

…Well, as long as it was a good ghost. Not one of those ghosts like in Spencer's movies, those things were scary.

The last thoughts that went through each of their heads was of what would await them tomorrow, as they both imagined different scenarios, outcomes, possibilities. It wasn't long until those thoughts left though, and they both drifted off into much needed sleep.

It was when Spencer was asleep when he remembered a tiny detail.

That there was an apparent candidate for all of this that he was overlooking.

The crazed super fan that wanted him captured.

**Author's Note:**

**And that concludes Day One! Not much longer, and this story will be done...unless I come up with something. Thank you all for reading my work, you guys have been really incredible! Make sure to review and fave and stuff! I'm always looking for criticism, and it's really helpful when I get some hints and such from you guys! Stay tuned, we're not over yet. I intend on writing this to the end, although I haven't necessarily been the best at that with my previous stories. You can find a whole bunch of drawings in the near future on my urfbownd tumblr account as well. Since, as my own biggest fan(probably) I tend to draw a lot of fanart for myself. **

**Don't be afraid to voice your opinions, though. Seriously. **

**I have a future for this story already planned out mostly, but who knows where it will go now?**

**(Sorry about any spelling errors and grammatical errors, believe it or not English is my SECOND language!)**


	11. Super Fan

Maddy X had walked from her forth period with an unbearable rage. Didn't anybody see those fools escape just a second ago? That Billy Joe Cobra was flying through the air?

What did it matter anyway. They had somehow escaped before she could really talk to them, really make them pay. She had merely frightened them.

She heard giggles and whispers as she walked down the halls that came from the close by students. She knew they were directed towards her. People that were thinking she was crazy.

Some even moved out of the way as she walked down the hall.

Again. She had been defeated again. She was so close to getting them.

She walked home, not bothering to get her damaged school supplies. She would just have to get those fools tomorrow she guessed, after all she would have all of high school to plan for that.

Nothing but the letter was in her hands as she read it's words over and over again. She would remember every word, every letter written so neatly on the paper.

She wondered who this Mr. H was, and why he wanted to help her. How he knew what had happened, how he knew that the ring would work, or how he even got the ring in the first place.

One thing was sure though; when he wrote that she wanted answers, he wasn't lying. She didn't just want answers about ghosts, ectoplasm and that sort of crazy junk, though.

No, Maddy Xavier also wanted to know about Mr H himself. Who Mr. H really was as well. That would be what she would aim to find out. It took priority over revenge even at the moment, now that school was over.

And that was what she would do before she got home. So it was, the letter had an address enlisted along the side. She was unfamiliar with the exact number, but she knew it was a rather close location to home from the number.

She walked down the sidewalk, looking down at the address and up at the numbers as she went. It was for only about five minutes that she did this until she found the house.

And there it was now, in front of her. How did she miss such an obvious sign before? She had been down this street so many times in her life, and it was only now that she was seeing this?

A large 'H' sprawled across a menacing gateway.

This had to be the place.

Maddy would claim that she had no second thoughts as she walked up to the gate, putting away the now memorized text into a pocket.

One could argue that a person without second thoughts would probably have walked a little faster than she did.

As it was, she was only a kid. Going into a stranger's house isn't exactly what your parents tell you to do.

When nothing happened for a while, she was beginning to second guess that this was the right address, even given the obvious surroundings and the matching number. She wasn't sure what she should really do, thinking to knock even if it would be on a large gate, and she was starting to think that finding her voice and yelling might be the answer here. Maybe even climbing the gate would be an answer, she wasn't sure.

But she found she didn't need to do any of that.

The gate opened not long after, inviting her to come inside it's confines.

Rage and a need for knowledge overpowering any thoughts had made Maddy enter the gate quickly. It didn't help that they had made her wait either. This would probably be the only chance she got.

She had been greeted by an...ugly scenery. Hedges cut into shapes of aliens, zombies, UFOs and not to mention ghosts. The memorabilia of horror movies scattered about, yet still in a decorative matter. It was a real freak show, if she knew one. Not exactly normal living quarters.

Was she in the right place?

She entered the front door, surprised that it had opened on it's own.

The looks of the room spread out in front of her was now probably even worse than outside, the objects practically sprawled out everywhere. She had noticed something in a few of the stray photos though...

No way. It had to be a coincidence...couldn't be...

was that-

"Welcome," a voice spoke out from nowhere, knocking her out of her reverie. It was a strange tone, and obviously a man.

"Mr. H," Maddy stated cooly, facing forward. She stood almost like a man in the army might to someone above them. In her head she was wondering if it actually could be him.

"Yes," the voice spoke out, verifying this. She noticed a chair that was in front of her, but facing a large screen. She couldn't get a good look at the man's face. Curiously, she began walking forward, but after a few steps a hand went up to stop her in her tracks. She stood still, halting at the action. It seemed to her that was the message it was trying to bring. It went on for a while in utter silence.

"Sir?" she asked, breaking it.

"You must recognize the one that is in some of these pictures, right?" Mr. H asked, arms going up to gesture towards the whole room. So it wasn't just a coincidence. It really was that same person.

"The ghost-"

"Director Spencer Wright, yes," he interrupted, folding his arms now.

"Why do you have all this stuff?" she asked, looking around with a frown, "In your letter. I thought you hated that...thing."

"Ghost, Ms. X," Mr. H corrected, "and it's actually the exact opposite."

Maddy felt anger rise up. Was this some sort of joke? He liked that cretin?! "Why do you want revenge?!" she asked in a scream, "You have all this stuff, you obviously have some sort of...freak obsession! Why did you take me here if you're some huge fan? Are you trying to play with my head or something?!"

"No," the voice spoke calmly, "You have it all wrong. I brought you here so we can make a deal."

"A deal?" Maddy asked calming down slightly, "What kind of deal?"

"I still need your help to catch Spencer Wright," Mr. H replied, sounding darker now, "I just needed a way to convince you to help me."

"You still want me to help you capture the ghost?" Maddy asked, confused, "Why would you want him captured if your-"

-"His biggest fan?" Mr. H asked. Maddy X nodded. "Well, just look around you," Mr. H replied, gesturing around the room wildly again. Maddy did.

"I'm still not getting it," she said simply.

"You aren't looking close enough," Mr. H stated, "One hundred and twenty four movies, all assembled onto one shelf. Theater-sized posters, spread up and down, left and right on every wall. Merchandise from every film, props from every set, belongings of Spencer Wright himself. There isn't a thing that I don't have of his really, no item that I don't own. The only thing that I'm missing, Ms. Xavier, is the director himself, you see. He is the last trophy to the cabinet, the last prize I will win. That I will own. The missing piece to this puzzle. And it is you, and only you, that will bring his spirit to me. You who now wears his ring"

Maddy X was a bit surprised, to say the least. She froze up, something she rarely ever did. This guy was either extremely crazy or actually onto something here."...Why me," she asked.

Mr. H didn't reply, but instead she noticed him flick a small switch. It was in a second that a sudden light had lit up a part of the room, a small gathering of supplies clear on a table, and a large containment jar now made apparent. "What better for revenge," Mr. H asked, "...than capturing the ghost in a jar forever?"

And at that moment, Maddy X walked towards the light, looking at the supplies with wide eyes and letting the words sink in, the options flow through her mind. One object stood out to her, as she reached out to take it into her hands. It felt right in her grasp, and seemed to fit in her fingers. It felt like a wave of power washed over her, holding it. She liked the feeling. She raised the containment unit up and looked at it in the light.

The dim light that shone on her in the dark room made her face look twisted and sinister. Bright eyes like a demon's as she held her new weapon, her decision made. A sadistic and wide grin spread on her face, as a sick laugh bubbled out of her throat, and echoed throughout the room. She looked towards the figure in the chair, his face still not seen.

She didn't care about seeing his face anymore, no, she rather liked his appearance being secret in the dark. He would be the one who would make her life normal again.

"You have yourself a deal."


	12. The Next Morning

It came as a surprise to Spencer Wright when he didn't wake up as nicely as he had fallen asleep. That relaxing wave of tired that had brought the ghost to a deep sleep was gone; in fact, it had seemed to have been replaced by waves of fear instead. He turned in his spot that was currently floating above his young cousin, confused and scared without a reason as to why. He looked around worried, as he tried to search for any sources that brought with them this feeling. He forgot that he was even floating for a second, a small gasp leaving his mouth as he tried to regulate his patterns in the air. It took a lot of focus for him not to crash to the floor, but he managed.

He didn't think to look above or below himself even, until he heard a sound come from beneath him. In distraught, he realized where the sounds were coming from, and it wasn't too hard to find out right after where the waves of fear were originating as well.

Billy.

He had wondered if it had all just been a dream; his formally meeting and befriending of the boy, but when he seen him sleeping there, wrist bearing a familiar accessory, he couldn't help but be relieved even if he seemed to be currently tossing in his sleep. Was he having a bad dream?

Spencer floated to a spot next to him, the intensity of fear increasing as he was closer now. He was clearly still in dream land, he had noticed. His hair stuck up in all directions, most likely from the amount of motion he had made while asleep. His face was scrunched in distress, frowning as muffled words left his mouth, braces covered mouth forming a clear frown. He could only make out small pieces of sentences, but not enough to make sense of it. All in all, Spencer couldn't take seeing this and he resolved to waking him up through gentile shakes.

It turns out that was less than what it took. Just a poke would have probably been enough. With a startle, Billy woke up less than peacefully, nearly falling out of his bed if Spencer hadn't reacted quickly in catching him. As soon as he had stopped freaking out, Spencer had felt that fear slowly leave and get replaced with something more along the lines of confusion. Billy looked up at the ghost who was still holding him up, his eyes wide and bewildered. They stayed like that for a while.

"Bad dream?" Spencer asked, resolving to sit him up against the headboard. Billy reached up a hand to his head, pushing his hair out of his face and holding his head as if he had a migraine.

"Yeah...y-yeah I guess so," he replied awkwardly. He wasn't sure what else to say. Spencer didn't pester him though, as he felt that he didn't have the right to demand answers.

Instead, Spencer resolved to kindly ask, "Do you want to talk about it?", although it was in a shy tone when he had asked. Billy knew he was worried, but he didn't want to make him further by telling him what was on his mind.

"...Maybe later, s-sorry," came the reply. Billy turned to the nearby clock, anything to avoid facing Spencer. He didn't want him to see him when he was all weak like this. Now wasn't the time to spill all of his feelings. Spencer was an adult, he didn't need to stick around and listen to child fears.

As he looked he had noticed that it was almost time to get up for school anyways, so there would be no use in trying to get to sleep again. Although he had a passion for milking every last minute of sweet bed rest, Billy didn't see that as the best idea. What if that nightmare came back?

"That's okay," Spencer reassured, "Just remember that you could tell me anything though. It's a judgment free zone at Spencer's house...er, your house." Billy smiled at that, a chuckle leaving him as he went to go find a new pair of clothes to wear for the day.

The ghost was just thinking how he should just stop talking before he makes things awkward. Blame it on not being able to be heard by anyone else since yesterday. Maybe now just wasn't the time.

* * *

When Billy had finished getting ready, the pair had just been finishing a normal conversation. A normal one for a boy talking to a ghost anyway.

"So...you wear the same thing every day now?" Billy asked, suppressing a laugh when he noticed the annoyance written on Spencer's face. He had the patience of a saint, but the boy could tell that it was wearing out. This conversation had been going on for the last ten minutes now. Not that Billy was complaining.

"For the last time, I don't even know how to respond to that," he replied, crossing his arms, "I'm not even sure if these are clothes, they're like...part of my body or something!"

"That's weird dude," Billy chuckled, throwing his bag onto his shoulder. He began to walk towards the elevator, the ghost not far behind him.

"No it's not," Spencer said.

"It kinda is," Billy repeated again.

"Alright so it is," Spencer agreed reluctantly, "I'm a ghost, what do you expect?" The elevator door opened with a ding, as they both left together. Spencer wondered what was taking so long for him to reply, that is, until he had noticed that a certain person was now in the room as well. He imagined that Billy wouldn't exactly like having his mom notice his apparent one sided conversations with himself.

Billy turned to Spencer, wanting to talk, but not. "S'alright, I understand," Spencer replied, suddenly floating back casually, "I wouldn't want to look crazy either. You don't have to talk to me around people if you don't wanna."

Billy grinned sadly at him, "Thanks," he whispered, entering the kitchen.

* * *

It wasn't long until the pair were off to school for the day; this time both with someone else to talk to. Today would be different for the two; today they had a few tasks to accomplish. With a new threat arising for both of them, they would have to be extra careful of every action they made, every step they took.

Billy rode his bike with Spencer alongside him, bag draped on his shoulder with two very important objects inside. The first thing they would do; as soon as they got to school even, would be to find Lolo and Kleet and give them these two objects. If they were going to help with the whole Madison situation, they would at least have to see what was going on.

They couldn't help but feel cautious when they arrived at the destination, normal and semi-transparent eyes both now darted around, searching for any signs of the purple-haired menace. It was strange to even be in the clear this long, what with the amount of effort she had put into telling them how much trouble they were in.

The day was going well when they had come across Lolo rather early, her waiting at Billy's locker.

"Hey Lolo," Billy called, walking a bit more enthusiastically to get closer. As he stepped he slid off his bag, jamming his spare arm in to fish out the Spencer gear. "Where's Kleet?"

"Not here yet," she replied, looking down at his movements, "What'cha looking for? How's Spence doing?" Billy fished out the first familiar object he could get his hand around, which just so happened to be a watch.

"Around," he replied, pointing with a smile to a spot right next to him, "Put this on."

They noticed that she was a bit confused at that, but they didn't judge her. After all, it was still early in the morning so she probably wasn't at the pique of normal thinking right now. They seen her eyes light up when she realized what they were talking about, and turned to each other with looks of accomplishment.

"Is this-"

"Put it on already!" Billy was probably over-excited, but he didn't care. She happily slipped the watch onto her wrist, and to be expected (but still was surprising) Spencer was now in her sights. Wow, so he really had been there the whole time.

"Hey Lolo, what's up?" the ghost replied, offering a hand to her. She gladly took into a shake, uncaring that it was cold to the touch and just a little bit sticky.

"Not much," she happily said.

"Alright!" Billy exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the two in uncomfortable closeness, "One down, one more to go!" If Spencer had to ask, he would say that he was talking about still needing to locate Kleet.

"So what do you guys want to do while we wait for the big guy?" Lolo asked, as she was released by the arm of Billy. They were quiet for a while, until Spencer's face lit up when he had remembered something from yesterday.

"This guy is signing up for the talent show!" Spencer called, floating in an excited blur behind Billy, playfully he pointed to the now startled boy.

"You are?!" Lolo exclaimed. To say in the very least she was surprised. She didn't picture Billy as one to want to perform in front of large crowds.

"Oh, right," Billy said, remembering, "Yeah I guess I am. After all, I sorta made a promise to Spencer. Do you have any idea where the sign-up sheet is?" Lolo wasn't sure what 'a promise' might have entailed, but she didn't question it.

"Sure, I can take you there if you're serious about this," she said her words cautiously. It was silent for a minute, and Spencer wasn't sure if he would back out. Billy was looking at him again with that look, the one he wasn't sure about the meaning of.

"Lead on!" Billy suddenly called out enthusiastically.

Billy didn't break promises.


	13. Breakdown

It didn't take long for the group to arrive in the hallway where talent show sign-ups had been posted. The walk down the hallway felt so quick, and it was almost too quick for Billy.

Wait..._what_?

Wasn't all of that supposed to be over? He had Spencer by his side, right? He would be able to do this...right? Why was there still this doubt?

That confidence that Billy had had not very much earlier had fled, replace now into nervous stammering and a lump in his throat he desperately was trying to swallow. He had wished he had thought ahead a bit more. Talent shows meant an audience, and an audience was something Billy wasn't exactly sure he could handle right about now. He paused in his tracks, his body freezing up.

Why did he put himself into this mess? Why was he doing this to himself?

It took a good couple seconds for Spencer to notice that Billy had stopped, and as he did Spencer had also placed a hand on Lolo's shoulder. She turned around questioning, and Spencer in return had made a head gesture towards Billy.

"Billy?" Spencer asked, words leaving with a tone one might speak to a small child, "What's wrong? Aren't we doing this?"

The boy had his head facing downwards, his hands noticeably curled into fists. With Spencer's words he suddenly began to violently tremble, teeth clenched and eyes wide. All of the fear was coming at once. A dark cloud of it seemed to surround him. Spencer could feel it too. All of it.

"I-I'm sorry...", the quiet words left his mouth like broken glass. If you hadn't head him sing before, you would have never suspected this broken voice to have any musical talent at all. "I can't do it...I can't...I'm t-too scared..."

Spencer was shocked. What happened to all that confidence he had had just a second ago? Where did that Billy go? This fear...he had felt it before. It felt like when he was having that nightmare. It hurt him to feel it again; it was like a wall was separating them.

"It's alright," Spencer spoke, floating quickly over to Billy. He still wasn't looking up at him, why wasn't he looking at him? "We're gonna do this together, remember?"

Silence. Why was it so silent? Small, breathy sounds escaped the boy's throat; still looking down. Wasn't he going to say something?

"I-I can't..." The words were quiet, barely audible. What did he mean by that?

"Hey, you're alright," Spencer lifted a hand up, "Kid, we're doing this together, we-"

He flinched. Billy moved away from Spencer; terror filling his eyes.

Why is he looking at him like that, like he was going to hurt him? He was shaking his head now.

Why was he doing this to him? Spencer had thought they were past this, that they were friends. He thought that they would get through their fears together, as a team.

Friends don't look at friends like they were...

...a monster.

Billy was afraid of Spencer. It was the same look he had given him when he had first met him.

It made an anger rise up inside of Spencer that he didn't know was there.

"What about our promise?!" the ghost was practically screaming, "You were going to help me with how I am now...I was going to help you with your dream...or was that all just a big joke to you?! I thought we were going to do this together, get through this! Were you just lying?! My God, you are such a baby, I can't believe this!" He realized the second he had said it that he should probably stop and apologize, but something inside him just didn't let him stop, he couldn't stop.

It had been so long since he had gotten angry. He didn't even register as that expression the boy had turned even more fearful; that the waves of fear also had with them hurt and confusion. Through all that time Spencer thought he might have forgotten how to even be angry, he didn't know it was even possible anymore. And now, at one of the worst times, it all came out.

Time almost stopped when he seen that single drop of liquid fall to the floor. He had never felt so bad as he did at that moment. He could swear that at that moment he had felt a heart in his chest, and that he had felt it stop, that he had felt it break.

He had made his only friend _cry_.

He was supposed to be the one to make him happy, and now he did the exact opposite of that.

Billy looked up to him; looked up to him like the father he had lost. Spencer had seen the looks before, the ones you don't give just any old friend. He didn't know what they had meant until this moment.

It took that fear in the boy's eyes to see that what the older had said had broken him.

Spencer didn't even realize what had happened until Billy was about halfway down the hallway, running away from him. He felt frozen in that spot; only able to watch as it all played out. He couldn't feel the tugging on his sleeve as Lolo tried to knock him out of his stupor. He couldn't hear the loud calls that left her mouth as she yelled for Billy to come back; the apologies that flowed from her for what he had said, and that he didn't mean it.

She was right. He didn't mean it.

It was long after they were gone that he was still there; still floating in that same hallway, in that same place. People passed through him effortlessly, as the hallways began to fill up. And he let them.

It was only after the first bell had tolled that he had actually returned back to reality; out of the shock. After all the hallways were almost empty.

"Billy..."

He said the name to no one, but somehow hoped that Billy had heard him in some small way, wherever he might be now. He was so sorry.

He felt himself start to cry; he didn't even know that he could cry anymore, either.

"This is why I need you," Spencer said to himself. He looked down at the tears, "I don't want to figure out these things on my own...I'm so tired of being alone..."

He heard a footstep. Billy? Was Billy still there, did he hear him?

Hope.

He had hope again.

He wanted to turn around, oh how he wanted to turn around but...

...if that was Billy he didn't want him to see him like this. He was supposed to be the strong one.

"Touching."

The word was like poison off of the person's tongue.

He felt that anger come back when he heard that voice. This was her fault. He wouldn't give her the curtsy to see his face.

"Looks like your little friend isn't around to save you anymore."

Spencer grit his teeth. What did she want?

"Little birdie told me that you are Spencer Wright's spirit, am I correct?"

He was surprised that she even knew that. What did she mean? Someone else told her?

"Don't you have class to get to?" he replied dryly, still not facing her. He knew who it was.

"I really don't care if you are or not," she continued as if he hadn't talked at all, "I never was one to his movies...too much...oh, what's the word." Her voice was closer now, he could feel her there.

"Zombies," he said monotonously.

"Death."

He felt something metal at his back. That couldn't be a...

gun? She knows you can't kill someone who's already dead right?

Regardless, human instinct told Spencer having a gun at your back was something to fear.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to get rid of me," It took a lot of strength for Spencer to say this to someone holding a weapon at him, but he managed. He reminded himself that ghosts can't get hurt by firearms.

A laugh came from behind him, and made him shiver slightly at just how close she was, and just what sort of emotional waves she gave off.

"What exactly do you think I have pointed at you, Spencer Wright?" she replied darkly.

It was after a small click that Spencer found himself trapped.

Madison had caught him.


	14. Late Wake-Up

It had not been the greatest of mornings for Kleet. Why, you might ask? Well, it all started very early in the morning. Kleet had slept through  
the very alarm that was supposed to wake him. And the second alarm that was set in case the first one failed. Even the third alarm  
had sadly not been enough. Regardless of all of this, Kleet had overslept a good half hour that he should have spent being on a bus, off  
to his second day of school at Beverly Beverly Heights High School. It wasn't until his mom had actually barged into his room that he had  
finally woke up.

The drive to school was awkward and a silent anger was in the air. Rightfully so; his mother still had work to get to herself, and she didn't  
exactly have all of the time to spend driving her son, not to mention the fact that he was late on the second day. She hoped dearly that this  
wouldn't be something that happened often.

When Kleet actually arrived at the school; waving a goodbye to an exhausted mother, first period had already long since started. He was already what could be declared late, so he headed to the office to clear up his attendance. He lazily walked down the halls, already wishing to just return to bed already. They were practically empty; aside from a few stragglers, all the other kids seemed to be in class already.

He walked down the main hall, and it was when he passed the science wing that he heard something. He passed it off as nothing; a blur of a person, unclear who it was. He stopped in his tracks though, when he noticed an odd characteristic on the person in a tired daze.

Purple hair.

He knew someone who had purple hair.

The sudden realization hit him hard and made him hide against the opening of the hall because oh man, that's Madison Xavier standing there! Why the heck was she out there and not in class?! Didn't he have like...a job to keep a watchful eye on her or something? As he continued watching, he noticed her inspecting the surroundings, as if looking if there was anyone else around her. Kleet shrunk back further when he noticed her gaze come to his direction, holding his breath in fear he might get caught. After a few minutes, he peeked once more, noticing that she was facing away now.

Whew, she didn't spot him! That was a huge relief.

The words became a quiet hiss as they left her mouth now. That's strange, he thought to himself, she seemed to be talking, but as far as he could see there was noone else in the hall. He scooted in closer to listen in. He could barely hear her!

"Death", she hissed. It was the only thing he could make out, but it didn't make him feel any better. She was reaching down, deep into that bag she had around her arm, and Kleet was suddenly flinching. He watched from afar as she pulled out an object; it felt like it happened in slow motion.

Reality suddenly hit him when he recognized the silver object as a weapon; a gun?! Holy crap, she's gone nuts! On man, she's really lost it! The second she kills Billy, I'm next! He knew no good could possibly come out of this.

She was suddenly lifting up the weapon-the GUN- and oh no, she KNEW! She knows he's there, and he's going to DIE now! He was too frozen to move, even though he knew running for his life was probably what he should be doing at the moment.

She suddenly let out a horrible laugh-you couldn't call it a laugh even, laughs were something that were joy-bringing! This was more along the lines of 'terror-bringing'. It shook his very being hearing such a sound echo in the halls.

"What exactly do you think I have pointed at you, Spencer Wright?"

Oh.

Oh, just wait a darn second there!

It suddenly hits him that maybe she wasn't all that crazy after all; that maybe she had been talking to somebody the whole time! Kleet knew a certain ghost by the name of Spencer Wright, maybe he was here right now? He cursed under his breath. He was suddenly wishing that she was just insane as this could be a much worse situation playing out. Where the heck was Billy when you needed him? Where was he with that ghost gear; he could only see with normal eyes without it!

He awaits what he assumes the sound a gun would make to sound; if movies taught him anything it was that it would be LOUD. What he doesn't expect, however, is the sound that comes.

A click?

Now that was off, kind of disappointing if he was being perfectly honest.

What follows after the click is what could be described as something you might hear from a common home vacuum cleaner, except shorter and quieter.

He's standing in shock as as soon as the sound ends, Madison is suddenly escaping; steadily pacing down the hall. He might not had noticed if it weren't for the clicks of her heeled shoes with each rushed step she took.

He knew he should probably be chasing after her right about now, but what were the chances he would catch up? He had no idea what he would even do if he did catch up.

No, instead, Kleet ran in the opposite direction, disregarding all rules of running in the halls. He was one to think, not one to act; he had two other people that he had to go find right about now that were for that. Something was telling him that they weren't in class right now either. He actually had a pretty good idea he knew where they would be instead.

His breath was coming in what could only be described as 'shallow heaves' by the time he had reached the cafeteria. As expected, the whole of the room was mainly empty. He began walking now, trying to regain his breath.

"I swear, the things I do for people I just met", he breathily and quietly said to himself. He walked across the large room, taking his time and taking in the scenery. He felt like he should be in class learning right now; this wasn't exactly his affair to get tangled in. When he arrived at his destination, he looked around cautiously for Madisons that just weren't there before reaching for the door.

It was where all of this started. They had to be here.

He opened the door that was to one of the school's exits, a certain school exit, and stood idly for a second.

The same spot where Billy told them about Spencer. He wasn't sure why he was surprised when he seen Lolo standing a few feet away. When she noticed him he gave her a friendly and small wave, sort of in a way of saying 'Yep, it's me. Late as ever but I'm here.'

He noticed that she was frowning, and he was beginning to think it was something he did, until he looked to where her gaze seemed to be. It was only at that moment he realized that it wasn't just him and Lolo out here.

He heard soft sounds come from a certain corner; muffled sniffs and short whines.

Billy.

Kleet's suddenly pulling Lolo further from the distressed third person, because suddenly this is much bigger of a problem than he thought.

"What happened?" he whispered to Lolo. Suddenly the smile he had on his face is gone.

She shakes her head a bit, as if she doesn't really know what to say, "They...", she says quietly. She can't manage much else.

"I-I messed up,"Billy says in a series of hiccups. He wasn't one to keep people in the dark if he could help it.

"Are...Are you kidding, Billy?" suddenly Lolo is walking over to the fetal-positioned boy in the corner, kneeling down near him, "If anybody messed up it was Spencer! He was yelling at you a minute ago and-"

"-N-No! You don't get it!" Billy interrupts; he's sticking his head up now, and you can just see he's been crying for a while by how red his eyes are, "He w-was just sc-scared, and... I-I let him down. I'm all he's g-got Lolo...a-and I messed it up. Of course i-it was only time before he exploded...he seemed so...bl-blank. Like he forgot h-how to feel things like he used t-to..."

Lolo is looking back at Kleet, unsure of what to say to that. He simply shrugs, just as unsure as she is.

Billy puts his head back down, shaky breaths muffled by sweater sleeves. At least he's not crying anymore.

It stays like this for a while; the two standing there looking worried for him as his breathing regulates. Kleet is turning to Lolo now, remembering why he was there in the first place.

"Something happened, Lolo," he whispers. He's not sure if he should tell Billy while he's so unstable like this.

"Oh, just a sec," she replies quietly, hurriedly digging in her pockets. She smiles a still hurt smile, as she hands him an object. It's a belt buckle; he already knows what it is for though. He holds it up as he takes it.

"Yeah, this might've been more useful about five minutes ago," he whispers harshly. She's suddenly looking at him with confusion.

"Why? What happened?" she asks with concern, voice rising. He shushes her for a second, turning to Billy in warning, before continuing.

"Madison Toolbag Xavier, that's what happened," he replies. He's slipping the belt buckle on now.

"Kleet," she whispers harshly now.

"I don't even know what I saw," he says, raising his hands up in defense, "but I can say it looked bad!"

"Kleet!"

"The second he's alright-that I know he can handle this- I'll tell him. Okay...I think...I think she might have actually won this round," he's touching his index fingers nervously.

"What? Madison? What happened?!" Lolo is gripping at his jacket now, the same one that was alive and had been pounded into the ground the day before.

"I think...I think she might have caught Spencer."

* * *

Not very far away, somebody walks with a short skip to her step. Now, that was a little too easy! Billy, running off and leaving his ghost pal behind like that? He didn't come in her way in the slightest! It was almost...disappointing. Madison had been hoping there would be at least a little bit of a challenge; even a small face-off with who she considered to be her greatest enemy.

Oh well. As long as she got the spirit in her grasp, she didn't much care. Revenge was so much sweeter than she ever expected! A day away from school was a lousy price to pay for this!

"Alright, you caught me, very cute. You won, good job. Now will you please let me go?"now, if only she could get the dumb ghost to shut up already! He was really starting to annoy her.

"Seriously, it is cramped in here, kid." Oh, wow, boo hoo. As if your discomfort would keep her from getting what she wanted. As far as she was concerned, the second he became a ghost and didn't just pass on already he was asking for this kinda treatment.

"What do you even gain in having me?" Oh, don't make her laugh. You don't like that laugh anyway, remember?

"I don't need you. I'm taking you to my employer", she replied. She could hardly believe she was dignifying him-IT- with a response!

"Your...employer?" he asked. Man, he was sounding pretty cramped even!

"Yes." Short and to the point.

"And who, pray tell, is this employer exactly?" Man, the questions just keep coming don't they? Why can't he just stay a quiet little ghost in his container?

"I don't have to tell you anything."


	15. Facility

His friends really weren't the best at talking quietly, he noticed. As he sat down in that same huddled position, the boy's mind may have wandered off a bit but his ears never left. He picked up on the conversation they had been trying to have in secret; it was only natural, they were taking about him. He sort of had a right to listen; it wasn't nice talking about someone behind their back anyway. Especially when their back was less than five feet away.

"Billy?" Lolo asks in a soothing tone, almost a if she's not sure he's still listening. It was pretty obvious that he was. They are both turned to his spot on the ground, and he decides to just look back as well as he can. "Something...happened with Spencer."

"Happened?" Billy asked, "what happened? W-what do you mean?" He had been listening in but he couldn't make out enough of the story to make complete sense of it.

Lolo turns to Kleet, and Billy follows shortly after, looking as well. It's a bit silent, why is it so silent?

"Kleet?" He asks; he sounds confused, "what happened to Spencer?"

Kleet rubs at the nape of his neck, looking away from both their gazes. It was tough to look at them when they made faces like that. He figured that he would have to tell him one way or another.

"Well..."

* * *

Now was the time for pursuit. He's running down the halls of the school, ignoring the burning in his lungs, the people who were staring or the protests he's getting to slow down. Somehow, someway he has to know where Spencer is, if he's going to be alright.

He doesn't even know where he is going, he's pretty sure he's having a break-down right now. It feels to him as if finding the other is the only thing that's important at that moment, that he would probably do anything in his power to get to him again. He isn't sure where this strange feeling is coming from; it's not like Spencer can't look after himself, he was doing just fine in that few weeks before they met...

...right?

A feeling eats away at him though; if he didn't have that sense, one of something bad having had happened, he probably wouldn't be running as fast as he was.

He finally stops. He's looking around, letting the heaves shake him entirely. He realizes that he's alone right now; he lost Lolo and Kleet somewhere down the road, when or where he's not quite sure. Anything he does is entirely crazy and oh so rash; he's charging into something bigger than him, and he's going head first.

Billy isn't really one to think; no, he's too impulsive and shaken at the moment for any of that noise.

He notices that he's down a certain hallway now, and he's somehow found himself facing an all too familiar sheet of paper. It's funny; now when he really takes time and thinks about it, that this piece of paper was what he was afraid of.

It's not so funny however when he's finding himself still afraid of it when it's in front of him right now.

Something brought him here, it was as if he had to sign it before he could continue, before he could start to really search for his friend. As if it was a petition for some sort of 'Save Spencer Club' or something. Eyebrows narrow in complete seriousness. If he doesn't get over his fears right now, he never will. Time to stop putting it off; ask yourself, 'how much do you really want to keep that promise, the one you made to your dead best friend?' and 'would you do whatever it takes to become a star, even if it meant getting out of your comfort zone?'

It may have been a little messy and done hastily, but an additional name was written on that paper that day.

He's not even sure where he should even start; it would have been minutes by now, she would definitely have the advantage of time if anything.

By the time he stops running around for a break, he has already missed up to lunch time. He's worried now, worried he won't ever find him again. There's nothing he could really do.

Fate is a strange thing, though.

You would have to be crazy not to deny that at that very moment, when that twist of fate hit him, it was some sort of sign from the heavens that someone is rooting for these two to find each other.

A paper. It could have been just any random piece of paper, but it wasn't.

It would be the only thing he would need.

* * *

He hated it, he found. Face pressed against an unfeeling wall, body stuffed into a cramped up space nothing should fit in.

He had lost track of where they were heading about halfway there, after he was, through a demeaning action, stuffed into a purse pocket and zipped up into the confines.

Dark. It was dark in the purse, it smelled to him like anger and nauseating and expensive perfume. He was familiar with the brand; strangel enough. If he had to guess it was just part of having a past of fame.

When he had finally been able to see the light of day they were no longer outside, but in a room he didn't recognize. It wasn't a comforting living room or anything either, but a room that resembled more along the lines to a laboratory. A cold, desolate and cruel place.

He didn't have very much time to think even, as he was instantly being shoved into another; albeit bigger glass container. Everything was muffled slightly as well as blurry from in there; no matter how hard he tried to go through he found himself unable. And here he thought he could go through anything now, go figure.

She didn't say anything to him and he nothing to her, but the ghost had managed to give her the best glare he could muster before her leaving. She had tapped on the glass with long finger nails teasingly; as if he was a goldfish. He was alone after that, just like how he started.

Unwanted thoughts flowed through his mind as he sat in the small place, looking around with terror filled eyes at the surroundings.

What exactly was going to happen to him in here?

He tried, he really did, not to think about it, to think about anything for that matter. It kept bothering him though, the fact that he couldn't feel anything off of anybody; that dumb sense he had gotten only yesterday had somehow grown on him and he now felt alien without it. He had some relief that he was able to at least know Billy and his friends were okay, but now...?

Nothing. Complete blankness took over where they should have been.

He was hoping that that was just something to do with the room more than anything.

* * *

Spencer had been woken up from a sleep he was unaware he had fallen into after hearing a loud crash from the ominous steel doors. He was hastily pressing himself against the glass; if they wanted to do something to him he had to know right now.

Blurry figures were all he could see, muffled voices that sounded familiar but vague. He could hear faint clicks he identified as Maddison's heeled shoes, but who she was with was unclear.

The pair's stride through the large room seemed to Spencer as if it took a lifetime. As the distance decreased he was beginning to worry more and more as well as hope further and further that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing.

It couldn't be, that's impossible.

He could make out the hint of green at first, the height of the person who he also noticed seemed to now be fighting Madison's sharp grasp. What kind of place was this? It was clear that the other wasn't any sort of ghost or anything, but a captured human. She forcably dragged the figure, noises leaving the victim sounding like a small wounded animal. He didn't want to even look at it all play out as he had noticed the clear black hair on the one being dragged, and he flinched at the strength of the girl who seemed much stronger.

He wanted to die all over again when scared blue eyes fell on his place in the container, unable to do anything about the scene in front of him. He was hoping this was all just some horrific nightmare.

"Spencer!"

There was no doubt this was real, that that voice was Billy's.

Spencer couldn't manage words as he watched in horror, his best friend being stuffed in a cage a few feet from him. The boy was roughly thrown to the hard floor, landing face first and letting out a cry that sounded pained. She quickly locked the door, even though the speed was an unneeded factor to the actions.

Billy wasn't moving. He was just lying there, no signs of movement at all.

She cackled as she pulled back from the door, admiring her handy work and brushing herself off from the previous struggle. Spencer watched Billy with desperation, trying to get any sign of life through his poor sight on the boy. From where he was it was impossible to even tell if he was breathing.

"You two sure are a sight," she replied breathlessly, eyes pacing between both of the boys. Spencer ignored her, trying harder than ever to break through or go through; whatever got him out of here.

"Billy!" He was chanting his name like an insane mantra, trying to at least get him to show a sign he's okay. He still was just lying still.

She laughed sadistically at the effort, "Try all you want Wright, you're not getting out of there," she cackled, "At least not without someone letting you out. Now you two can just stay in your little cages, at least until the master decides what to do with you!" Her voice was forceful and loud, and even through the glass Spencer still could hear her as he walked away and towards the door.

He wanted to see Billy again, but not like this.

Not in this place.


End file.
